Water Park Adventures
by deltat14191318
Summary: Bo-bobo and his friends were invited to the Starboard water Park by Armalis, Suzu's father. But, things didn't go excatly as they planned.
1. Episode 1: Bo-bobo

Episode 1: Bo-bobo

Bo-bobo: Guys! Guys!

Everyone: Huh?!

Beauty: What's going on?!

Bo-bobo: Well, we got invited to Starboard Water Park Amarlis!

Everyone: Armalis?! Really?!

Bo-bobo: Yup! That water park is hugely famous around the world!

DonPatch: And the rides and slides are awesome!

Jelly Jiggler: And don't forget the snacks at the Snack Bar!

Beauty: That seems fun!

Gasser: I agree! We should have a break for the Summer! Since it's so hot today!

Bo-bobo: Let's get ready!

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and the others have arrived to the Starboard Water Park.

Beauty: (wearing a red and white shirt with gray shorts. Her hair is put in a small, upper-side ponytail) Wow... It's huge!

Gasser: (wearing black shorts and topless) Yeah! I can't believe Armalis can build it this huge!

Suzu: (wearing a yellow and black, two-piece bikini) Yup! My father did all this!

Beauty: Suzu?!

Suzu: Hey!

Gasser: We're glad to see you! It's been a long time!

suzu: It is! I'm so glad you can make it here! But, where's Bo-bobo?!

Bo-bobo: I'm here! (wearing blue shorts, is topless, and has a swan floatie on around his hip area)

Beauty: That's a ridiculous outfit!

Don Patch: (wearing a blue-and-white, two-piece bikini) (as Patches) Aw... What a beautiful day! Time to relax!

Jelly Jiggler: (wearing red and yellow shorts) Yeah! (runs)

Bo-bobo: Wait for me! (runs)

Hatenko: (wearing brown shorts and topless) C'mon, Patches! Let's relax! (runs)

Don Patch: (as Patches) Okay! (runs)

Beauty: Bo-bobo! (sighs)

Suzu: Let them be! They're having fun!

Beauty: Right...

Bo-bobo: Hm... Where should I ride first? There's to many slides! I can't keep my mind straight! I need to sit down in one of those tables! (sits down)

Kid: (wearing blue-and-white shorts and topless) Excuse me! Is there something wrong?

**Kinniku Mantaro** (キン肉万太郎) (or as he's known in the English dub and VIZ manga as **Kid Muscle**) is the main character in _Kinnikuman Nisei_. In the anime he is voiced by Masaya Onosaka (Marc Thompson in the English dub. Even though his name was changed in the English versions, he is not related to Harabote Muscle in any of the versions of _Ultimate Muscle_. Mantaro is the son of Kinniku Suguru and Bibimba, and is the current prince of Planet Kinniku. He is spoiled and prefers to play rather than fight and train. He is a serious lecher and will often try to sneak into cabarets and enjo kōsai cafes (this aspect is toned down in the anime, as he is only 14). After the Hercules Factory he was stationed in Beverly Park where he lived there with Meat. Mantaro is very cowardly and will often hesitate to fight. But when his friends are in trouble or his opponents are fighting unfairly, he musters up the courage to fight. When the fight reaches its climax, he evokes his hereditary **Kajiba no Kuso Djikara** (Burning Inner Strength) and the **Niku Mark (肉マーク)** appears on his forehead. He is named after Ultraman Taro (Ultraman + Taro). Because of this, in the early episodes of the anime he is often mistakenly called**Kinnikuman Taro** (キン肉マン・タロウ). Because Suguru had his old fight records annulled, Mantaro never knew how great his father was until he met Meat. Mantaro uses his father's old techniques the **Kinniku Buster**and the **Kinniku Driver** until he develops his own finishing moves, the **Muscle Millennium** and the **Muscle Gravity**. In the Japanese version of the anime, Mantaro has a habit of adding Muscle (マッスル, _Massuru_) at the end of certain words and sentences in place of the standard masu (ます). For example, Itadaki-masu (いただきます), a common Japanese phrase said before eating, becomes Itadaki-MUSCLE (いただきマッスル, _Itadaki Massuru_). Mantaro's main love interest is Nikaido Rinko, but in both the anime and manga, he lusts after many girls, including Jacqueline Muscle. Both Rinko and Jacqueline are popular pairings for Mantaro.

Bo-bobo: Yeah... I don't know where should I ride first!

Kid: I know how you feel! But, the way that I calm down is to eat Cow Rice Soup!

Bo-bobo: Really?!

Kid: Yeah! I'm Kid, by the way!

Bo-bobo: well, I'm Bo-bobo!

Kid: Nice to meet you!

bo-bobo: You, too!

Bo-bobo: Anyway, could I have one?!

Kid: Sure! I brought tons of them!

Bo-bobo: Thanks! (eats) Yummy!

Kid: Is that good, huh?!

Bo-bobo: Yup!

Kid: Than, how 'bout we sing the Cow Rice Soup song?!

Bo-bobo: There's a song about it?!

Kid: Yup! Sing with me!

Together: (singing) With my rice I like to have some cow, cow, cow! It tastes so very good, I don't know how, how, how! It's my favorite form of chow, chow, wow! Oooooooowww, EAT NOW!

Sakata: (wearing white shorts and topless) What's that song?!

**Sakata Gintoki** (坂田 銀時, _Sakata Gintoki_) is the protagonist of the Gintama series. He is also the founder and president of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan, as well as a highly skilled samurai, having fought in the Joui War in the his childhood days, Gintoki, as an orphan, was found by Yoshida Shouyou in a deserted battlefield. For a while, he, along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, was taught by him before his teacher was arrested and his school was burnt down. In order to rescue their teacher, the three students joined in the last years of the Joui War, and Gintoki became known as the _Shiroyasha_ (lit. _White Demon_) for his powerful swordplay and demonic white appearance. After the Joui War, as a result of a trade to save Ikeda Asaemon, Gintoki was arrested and was supposed to be beheaded. However, he was soon released by the 16th Ikeda Yaemon. Some time later, he met Otose while sitting behind her husband's graveyard, where he made a promise with her late husband. Since then, he became a tenant in her house and founded Old Yorozuya, which later consists of Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu and himself. Gintoki has a natural perm, which causes him no end of distress. His silvery-blue hair is in a perpetually messy state, which is sometimes exaggerated into a frizzy afro when Gintoki is injured. He has indeterminate grey/green/blue (in the manga) or bordeaux-colored (in the anime) "dead fish eyes" (comparison courtesy of Hijikata Toushirou), which are called such because they are nearly always half-lidded. His standard outfit consists of a white _yukata_ with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half droops down over his obi. Over this, he wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which his _bokutō _Lake Toya hangs. Underneath, he wears a black, red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants. He also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top and above his foot, which appear to add about half an inch to his height. It is shown that he has a closet full of duplicates of this outfit, so whenever it gets destroyed, he can appear in the next episode or chapter with a new one. All in all, his outfit suggests an air of laziness, and may be a reflection of Gintoki's own personal sense of style, though it is revealed that his usual attire is actually the school jersey for the Zunborans[1]. During the winter, he will sometimes wear a _haori_, thicker kimonos, or more layers, of varying colors, as well as scarves. As with most Gintama characters, his outfit and appearance change regularly for the sake of gags. Gintoki has an incredibly funny side. This can be seen by the way he "mistakenly" insinuated Hinowa'sstatement (in the 'Courtesan of a Nation Arc') to mean that he, Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Suzuran could have a foursome. His normal use of dirty talk, scatological innuendos, and ability to find ladies (Dominatrices in theLove Choriss Arc) in unstrategic places also seem to suggest this. Gintoki's past continues to influence who he is and how he acts. He admitted to Umibozu in episode 42 that he believes having a loving family is all someone really needs in life, due to his lack of a family. He is very respectful of the memory of his teacher Yoshida Shouyou due to his kind actions (the death of his teacher is probably one of the main reasons he joined the Joui war). It is this respect for his teacher that caused him to be angered when Jiraia (Jiraia) called himself Tsukuyo's teacher and yet harmed and tortured her. His inability to protect many of his friends in the Joui war still haunts him, and as a result, he is very protective of his current friends. He told Kawakami Bansai in the Shinsengumi Mutiny Arc the only reason he fought in the Joui war was to protect his friends, not for his country or the samurai way. He acts like a coward most of the time, will attempt to leave behind his friends if his life is in danger, but this only occurs in the more comical stories, as he is willing to risk his life for anyone, and is shown to be extremely caring towards his friends. Gintoki has shown to be protective of them, to the point of going as far as stabbing and killing Naraku members, terrorists and amantos when he tried to attack them. He is extremely scared of ghosts, but is very sensitive to their presence and many times will try to deny their has many childish personality traits despite his age, calling himself a child in a man's body. One such trait is his love of sweets to the point of nearly developing diabetes. He is mostly seen eating or drinking something sweet, with strawberry milk being his favorite. He loves alcohol but his tolerance for sake that is not high. His love of alcohol has made him so troublesome that some female characters: Otose, Otae, Kyuubei, Sarutobi Ayame and Tsukuyo decided to teach him a lesson by playing a prank on him along with Zenzou during the Scandal loves to eat meat and will go to great lengths to acquire the latest Jump issues, rivaling that of Hattori Zenzou who is similarly spirited. He also (just like Hijikata) has a hatred of the dentist and scared of ghost, something he is ashamed of due to his age. Gintoki is very lazy, and is often shown reading Jump and lying around the Yorozuya. Due to his poverty, he is always behind on his rent and often runs away when Otose, his landlady, comes to collect the rent. He attempts to save money whenever he can, but he also loves to play Pachinko and other gambling games, resulting in him spending all his money. Even though he's lazy most of the time, Gintoki is quite a dedicated worker and always puts his mind on his jobs. Gintoki seems to dislike his curly perm hair. To elaborate further, in Episode 5 he says his lack of girlfriends is due to his 'natural perm' hair. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, such as Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Tsukuyo and on some occasions Yagyuu Kyuubei, he usually does not return their affections because of their physical abuse toward him. He even assaults Ayame who tends to stalk him, but he has a huge crush on the weather girl, Ketsuno Ana and once stated he wished to marry her (possibly because of the kind personality he sees on TV). It might be possible that he shows a lot of interest in any women that has a nice body and who does not have an angry personality, is a stalker or physically attacks him. This was proven in some episodes and during the pool arc, when he saw a woman with binoculars he got super excited, until he found out was Tsukuyo and lost all interest commenting that she is a drunk terminator. Despite his appearance and initial behavior, Gintoki has a great amount of pride for the old bushido code. He takes it upon himself to rescue or avenge not only his comrades and friends but also people he barely knows. According to Tama, Gintoki is bit of a sadist who shares the same personality as Sougo. Despite all these traits (or perhap due to these traits) Gintoki possess immense charisma and is able to attract anyone, he always knows what to say to make anyone feel more comfortable and can make anyone laugh (even in the most inappropriate times) and feel alive. This ability has given him very loyal allies and friends from all sorts of people even former enimes, even leading to him getting the admiration and affection of a lot of women. As Hinowa pointed out he was able to affect Tsukuyo, and as has even made friends with the is a highly skilled samurai. His current combat skills were enough to make the blood-thirsty Yato Kamui staking his claim on him as his future prey in Episode 146. Umibouzu stated himself that Gintoki "carries himself with a certain grace" and that he is "like a master of the sword" in Episode 200. There were times when Gintoki shows his rage when facing enemies with immense strength towards Jiraia, Doromizu Jirochou and Oboro. His greatest strength seems to be his immense stamina and endurance, to the point where he has been called immortal by other characters. He could be the strongest swordsman so far presented in the series. In his childhood, he was under the tutelage of Yoshida Shouyou along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, where he learned how to become a decent samurai. As every student who was taught by Shouyou and survived, Gintoki became infamous because of his tremendous skills with the sword. Yagyuu Binbokusai conceded that Gintoki's sword style may well be his own, and not affiliated to any school. His weapon of choice is usually a _bokutou_ , a wooden katana, engraved with the word **Touyako** meaning**Lake Toya** on the handle, carried by his waist. As Gintoki hates killing and mostly tries to avoid killing people, he barely uses a real sword to avoid vital damages. Therefore he is willing to adapt his _bushido_ to other people or the current times in order to avoid needless loss of lives, as explained to Katsura in Episode 5. This is the most probable reason for his carrying a wooden sword and not a real version. His bokutou was made from a ten thousand year old tree from another planet, claiming to have the ability to break even the meteorite. Whether it is true is still unknown, but it may be Gintoki's overall strength and skill that gives him those abilities. In the manga, it is shown that Gintoki always bought a new bokutou from the TV Commercial every time his current one is broken. He has also been seen using normal katanas such as the one made by Murata Tetsuko in Episode 60. As a child, he was attached to Yoshida Shouyou's Katana after he gave it to him. Gintoki would carry that Katana even during class. What happened to it has yet to revealed. The other time he used a Katana and Jutte was when he borrowed from Terada Tatsugorou memento in the Devas of Kabuki District arc, Gintoki vowed that he would protect everything that was important to him. In fellow _Shonen Jump_ anime _Bleach_, Gintoki was reading the manga in an omake wishing that he could use Getsuga Tensho, _Bleach'_s Ichigo Kurosaki's signature attack in DVD version of Episode 3. But when there was an opportunity to learn a secret signature move from the spirit of Touyako, Gintoki was too lazy and unmotivated to learn.

Kid: You like it?!

Bosson: (wearing devil-like shorts and topless) Yeah!

Bossun has messy dark hair that curls upward on either side, above his ears. He is almost always seen wearing a red, horned Poppman cap and goggles. His most common outfit consists of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a blue-and-white shirt of his own design which has the word SKET across the front, blue knee-length shorts, black bands on both ankles, and a pair of sandals. He wears wristbands on both wrists - one with red, white and blue stripes and the other with the Sket Dan symbol on black. Attached to his shirt are several pin buttons. He has a wide range of facial expressions, most notably his "embarrassed" face, where he purses his lips comically. Bossun is particularly know for his enthusiasm in helping others, and he is quite optimistic and righteous. Bossun will do anything to get the request done and right, even if it causes him humiliation and embarrassment. Despite that he is weak and cries easily, he will fight to protect his friends from danger.

Bo-bobo: Thanks!

Sakata: The name's Sakata!

Bosson: And I'm Bosson!

Kid: Well, anyway, Kid, that's me, and Bo-bobo are singing about Cow Rice Soup!

Sakata: That's food?!

Bo-bobo: yup! Try it!

Bosson: Sure thing! (eats)

Sakata: This is the best thing I ever put in my mouth!

Bosson: Yeah!

Kid: Than, sing with us!

Both: Okay!

Four: (singing) With my rice I like to have some cow, cow, cow! It tastes so very good, I don't know how, how, how! It's my favorite form of chow, chow, wow! Oooooooowww, EAT NOW! (laughing)


	2. Episode 2: Beauty

Episode 2: Beauty

Beauty: (sighs) Where's Bo-bobo?

Suzu: No idea!

Beauty: As usual, Bo-bobo is gone and is doing something dumb!

Suzu: Could be!

Beauty: Huh?!

Suzu: Something wrong?!

Beauty: Look!

Suzu: Oh... that's the Love Angel Slide!

Beauty: Love Angel Slide?

Suzu: It's a ride where you have to hug your partner as you slide downwards.

Beauty: Seriously?!

Suzu: Yup!

Beauty: But, it's enormous!

Suzu: Yeah...

Rarity: (wearing a purple, two-piece swimsuit that has a diamond-shaped hole on the back) Of course! It's romantic!

**Rarity** is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Unlike Twilight Sparkle, she only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems. In Sweet and Elite, Rarity states she was born in Ponyville. During The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Rarity retells her story of her life as a filly to theCutie Mark Crusaders. The flashback starts on an outdoor theater near theschoolhouse, where some fillies are practicing for a school play, dressed as various foods. The teacher compliments Rarity on her costume design, but the perfectionist Rarity insists that the dresses don't meet her expectations and tries to create new ones to no avail. Almost immediately, a light ignites in her horn, and it shoves Rarity leftward until it stumbles into a very large,geode-like boulder. Rarity, having thought her horn would help her find "[her] destiny", is deeply unsatisfied. Then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom occurs, causing the boulder to split in two, revealing it to be filled with gemstones. Rarity decides to add these to the existing costumes to jazz them up, earning both the admiration of the crowd and her cutie mark. Rarity is responsible for the decor during the Summer Sun Celebration. When she sees what Rainbow Dash accidentally did to Twilight's hair, she is compelled to give the latter a makeover. She also develops a fascination with Twilight when she hears she is from Canterlot. Twilight flees the Carousel Boutique in fear of the thought of Rarity dying her coat a new color. Rarity daydreams in The Ticket Master about meeting Princess Celestia's dashing "nephew" at the Grand Galloping Gala, with her fantasy culminating in marriage and induction into royalty. Upon attending the Gala in The Best Night Ever, she spots a stallion, depicted with the same character design as the one in her fantasy, who is identified as Prince Blueblood. Although handsome and initially charming, Blueblood turns out to be conceited, rude, and narrow-minded. He expects Rarity to care for him while doing nothing in return. Rarity tries to be patient with the prince's manner, but his selfish ways finally exhaust her patience when Blueblood uses her as a shield from an incoming cake. She then angrily declares him to be a "royal pain" and splatters frosting all over him. Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to help, tests Rarity's patience and she eventually asks Sweetie Belle to let her work in peace. Sweetie Belle "borrows" important supplies from Rarity in Stare Master and The Show Stoppers, using her most expensive fabrics to make amateurishly-stitched costumes for her friends. Even though Sweetie's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Rarity truly do love and care for each other. At the end of Sisterhooves Social, they agree to embrace and love each other's differences, and send a letter to Celestia describing how being sisters is mainly about having fun, but that it also requires compromises and work to keep a strong relationship. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to go on a camping trip with Apple Bloom, Applejack, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Rarity refuses at first, since she does not usually enjoy being around nature, but she reluctantly agrees to go after seeing some disappointed faces made by Sweetie. Though Rarity is not necessarily mean towards Sweetie Belle, she makes her carry all of her luggage on the trip and wait on her after they set up camp. Later, Rarity shows compassion towards Sweetie Belle, such as letting Scootaloo carry her luggage in order to give Sweetie Belle a rest, comforting her when she's frightened by Rainbow Dash's ghost stories, and happily racing with her at the end of the episode. In Sisterhooves Social, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents make a brief appearance. The two have a mid-American accent and are carefree, with personalities that are vastly different from Rarity's. Her father is a white unicorn (shown for the first time on _My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony_ page 145, shown for the second time on _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ Issue #9 page 16, and shown for the third time inInspiration Manifestation) with a brown mane and mustache and very thick eyebrows compared to other stallions. Her mother is a pink unicorn with a body and mane design similar to that of Mrs. Cake, although her mane color is a slightly lighter shade of Rarity's royal purple mane. Rarity keeps a cat named Opalescence, who is supportive in Suited For Success. In Stare Master, however, Rarity seems to have trouble with the cat and asks for Fluttershy's assistance. In The Best Night Ever, Opalescence scares away the mice that Twilight Sparkle had turned into horses to pull their carriage to the Gala. Opal makes her first season two appearance when Rarity dresses her with her shrunken wool sweater inSisterhooves Social. Her next appearance is in May the Best Pet Win!, where she is shown as one of the trials for Rainbow Dash's potential pets. She appears again in Sweet and Elite, accompanying Rarity on her trip to Canterlot where she tries to remind Rarity to work on Twilight Sparkle's new birthday dress when Rarity becomes too caught up in social obligations. When her friends come to her suite at the castle, Rarity quickly douses Opal in water to support her made-up excuse she gave as to why she couldn't make it to Ponyville for Twilight's birthday, much to Opal's dismay. Spike has a crush on Rarity which she accepts, and she is very fond of him. Their relationship has developed to become stronger with the passage of time. Spike calls Rarity "beautiful" when he first meets her in Friendship is Magic, part 1. He admits to having a crush on Rarity in Green Isn't Your Color, and is seen wearing a shirt that has a picture of Rarity superimposed on a heart. In Party of One, he is seen taking out the rubbish for Rarity and Spike addresses her as "most beautiful one". In A Dog and Pony Show, Spike goes with her to look for jewels. When she is abducted by the Diamond Dogs, he alerts the other main characters and accompanies them during the rescue mission. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Rarity defines Spike as "simply amazing", and gives him a bow tie laden with jewels. In Secret of My Excess, Spike generously gives Rarity a fire ruby that she covets. In gratitude, she kisses him on the cheek, and calls him "Spikey-Wikey". During Spike's birthday party, they affectionately rub their cheeks at each other. When Spike later grows into a monstrous dragon, he abducts Rarity. However, Rarity does not realize it is Spike until she tells the story behind the jewel and Spike's generosity, causing Spike to remember the moment when he gave her the ruby and she kissed him. This memory returns Spike to his normal size. As the two start falling, Spike is on the verge of confessing his feelings for her, but Rarity simply covers his mouth with her hoof, implying that she knows about his feelings for her, and gives a teary smile and Spike smiles back. After they are rescued by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Rarity calls Spike her hero for stopping himself from destroying the town and kisses him on the cheek again. A picture frame that Spike had put around the kiss mark on his cheek is shown at the end of the episode. In Dragon Quest, Rarity stands up for him when Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pick on him and she still affectionately calls him "Spikey-Wikey". She even picks his cheeks by saying he has "the cutest widdle cubby cheeks". When Spike leaves the group angry and embarrassed, she asks the others if he isn't adorable when he waddles off in anger. When Spike decides to join the Dragon Migration, Rarity tries to change his mind, stroking his head and telling him that she doesn't want him to get hurt by the other dragons, but when Spike claims to be firmly convinced, Rarity desperately implores Rainbow Dash to stop him before it's too late. When Spike leaves, she salutes him by saying "Goodbye, Spikey-Wikey!". She joins Twilight and Rainbow Dash in following Spike to the dragon lands, watching over him and keeping him from getting into trouble. When Spike tells Garble that he would like to stay forever with the other dragons, she gets really worried. She even threatens to seriously hurt the older dragons if they harm Spike. When they're all safe from the dragons, Spike tells the Ponies that they are his Family, and they all share a group hug, and Rarity squeaks. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Rarity makes traditional crafts by hoof for the Crystal Ponies while Spike watches. To conceal her frantic exchange with Rainbow Dash, Rarity tells the Crystal Ponies that she just found out about "face painting for the little ones". She pats Spike's head and picks him up while saying this. She whispers in his ear and he exclaims, "Twilight is doing _what_?" and runs off. When the Crystal Ponies look confusedly at Rarity, she says, "He... _really _loves getting his face painted." Later in the episode, Spike is climbing down a treacherous crystal path with the real Crystal Heart when he loses balance and falls, with King Sombra riding a dark crystal directly at him. Rarity, who is watching from a balcony, cries _"Spikey-Wikey!_" and covers her eyes. In Spike at Your Service, Rarity pretends to eat Spike's disastrously burned pie to make him happy. While she's chewing it, Spike tells her that she looks good even when she's chewing, and she smiles at him. Later in the episode, the main characters try to trick Spike into saving Applejack's life by pretending that Applejack is being attacked by a timberwolf. Pretending that there is a real crisis, Rarity desperately hugs Spike, sobbing and telling him that the Timberwolves are coming. In Power Ponies, when Spike feels disappointed for not having superpowers like his friends, Rarity tries to cheer him up by saying he must also have superpowers since his character wears a cape, and calls him "Spikey-boo". In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Spike brings Rarity's bags to the station. When she turns his attention to a second pile of bags, she asks him to "be a dear" and carry those bags as well, smiling and fluttering her eyes at him. When the Mane 6 and Spike arrive in Manehattan, Spike carries Rarity's bags to the hotel, and during the song Generosity, she buys him a carrot dog as a sign of gratitude. In Simple Ways, Spike tries to comfort a heartbroken Rarity as she cries over being overlooked by her crush Trenderhoof in favor of Applejack. Rarity wails that Spike couldn't possibly understand how it feels to be obsessed with someone only to find out they're obsessed with someone else, ironically oblivious to Spike's own romantic obsession with her. She nonetheless calls on "Spikey-poo" for his support throughout her efforts to win Trenderhoof over by imitating Applejack. When Rarity inadvertently stains one of her own dresses with mud, she desperately sends Spike to fetch three gallons of boiling water and one ounce of detergent to clean it out. In Filli Vanilli, when the Pony Tones are practicing a short version of Find the Music in You, Spike congratulates with Rarity, forgetting that it was an ensemble. When he walks away after having listlessly congratulates the rest of the Pony Tones, making them angry, she keeps looking at him smiling. In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike assists Rarity as she designs a puppet theatre for the Foal and Filly Fair. She thanks Spike for his help defining him one of her dearest and most supportive friends, and then she wraps him in a fur boa, telling him that he's her favorite dragon, making Spike blush. When the theatre is rejected by Claude, due to Rarity favoring form over function, she falls into a depression. Desperate to help, Spike finds a spell from a hidden spellbook to bring Rarity's ideas to life. At first, things are well, with Rarity creating a better puppet theatre, and improving things around Ponyville. However, Rarity is soon corrupted by the spell, and Spike is worried that he will lose her friendship by telling her to stop. After attempting to break the spell by taking the book, Spike tells Rarity the truth about her actions, which breaks the spell. Rarity tells Spike he should never be afraid of telling her the truth, and the two share a friendly hug. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, when Rainbow Dash points out to Spike that he is mentioning too often about the time he saved the Crystal Empire, Rarity stands up for him reminding Rainbow Dash she always does the same about her own exploits. When Twilight wonders about her own key to open the chest, Rarity asks her when she has completed a difficult magic task and encouraged another pony to do the same, and while doing so, she gently put a hoof on Spike's forehead, making him smile. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, when Discord reveals his betrayal to the protagonists and then imprisons them in a cage, Spike leans on Rarity; he does it again after Lord Tirek betrays Discord. Later in the episode, after Tirek's defeat, when the main characters discover the hall of the thrones at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, Spike and Rarity sit on their own thrones, and they smile at each other. When Rarity meets Twilight Sparkle for the first time, she is busy decorating Ponyville's pavilion for the Summer Sun Celebration. As soon as Rarity turns to look at Twilight, she expresses concern for Twilight's messy mane and practically forces on her the first of many makeovers while the besotted Spike looks on. Rarity cares for her own beauty as well. She tries to show up Trixie in Boast Busters by making herself a dress from Trixie's curtain, but Trixie retaliates by ruining Rarity's mane, making her burst into tears and run away. Rarity is also particular about her cleanliness: she panics while trying to avoid getting muddy in Look Before You Sleep and tries to keep herself from getting soaked in the rain to avoid it messing up her mane. This causes some conflict with her friend Applejack, who is, by contrast, not at all bothered about getting muddy or wet. Her fashion consciousness extends even to times of peril: in Dragonshy, she wears a scarf on the way to the dragon's lair, wondering if she should carry a tiara to match. She indulges in a full spa treatment with Fluttershy inGreen Isn't Your Color as part of their "weekly get-together", and she puts on eyelash extensions as part of her gala preparations in The Best Night Ever. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, she wears false eyelashes, and in the latter part of the episode, she wears her hair in such a way to prevent this becoming known to her friends, having lost one of them while trying to make her escape from Pinkie Pie. Rarity expresses admiration of Fluttershy's grace and poise during Green Isn't Your Color and implores Fluttershy to model her clothing despite the fact that Fluttershy doesn't enjoy putting herself in front of others and only asks her because Photo Finish is scheduled to come photograph her work. When Rarity loses the spotlight to Fluttershy, she attempts to overcome her envy and remain very supportive of Fluttershy. However, the same could be said of Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Sonic Rainboom. After Rainbow Dash expresses disappointment that the others would not be able to go toCloudsdale to cheer her on in the Best Young Flyer competition, Rarity insists that they all find a way to go there and support her, and has Twilight test a spell on her that would allow her to fly in Cloudsdale. Rarity gains a lovely pair of butterfly-like wings thanks to this spell, but steals the spotlight, showing them off to everyone and even entering the competition herself, sending Rainbow Dash into a nervous breakdown. Rarity eventually falls from the sky after burning her wings from flying too close to the sun, much like Icarusof Greek legend. Rainbow Dash spots Rarity as she falls and flies to save her, performing a sonic rainboom in the process. Rarity later apologizes to Rainbow Dash for her behavior and calls her the greatest flier in Equestria. Rarity's personality is similar to that of Scarlett O'Hara, the histrionic anti-heroine of Gone With the Wind. Many of Rarity's lines are rephrased from lines Scarlett says in the 1939 movie. Rarity's vocabulary is formal, and she is prone to use complex words and more sophisticated, refined phrasing than her friends. As a fashionista, often would she use French-based terms in her vernacular. She speaks with a cultivated trans-Atlantic dialect, and shares some mannerisms with similarly accented Hollywood actresses, such as Katharine Hepburn. [ dubious – discuss ] However, Rarity sometimes gets carried away with her attention to detail. InLook Before You Sleep, she has difficulty tearing herself away from fixing a messy bookcase despite the much bigger problem of a tree that crashed into Twilight's bedroom. In Winter Wrap Up, she becomes so preoccupied with fixing Twilight's messy bird's nest that she spends nearly the entire day on it, when she was supposed to be making hundreds of other nests. Rarity shows herself to be tough and resourceful in dealing with the Diamond Dogs in A Dog and Pony Show. Even though the others are worried she would panic over how dirty the underground was, Rarity takes control of the situation quite well, manipulating the Diamond Dogs into releasing her and even letting her have several carts full of gems. Rarity's properness and aversion to messiness clashes with Applejack's brashness in Look Before You Sleep. They bicker throughout the episode about each other's attitude, but finally unite in the face of adversity, which takes the form of a tree crashing into Twilight's library. They work together and eventually come to enjoy the company of one another, which becomes more apparent in later episodes. In Over a Barrel, Rarity is baffled at the level of care Applejack bestows on a tree that she named Bloomberg which is being taken to Appleloosa for planting. Rarity complains that the tree received a private coach; however, Applejack takes this in stride and takes no offense at Rarity's complaints. Rarity later provides Applejack with much-appreciated support in their attempts to protect Appleloosa from a buffalo stampede. Rarity even comes to compliment Applejack's manners when she doesn't charge Rarity for food from her stand at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. She has been out on rugged pursuits such as in Dragonshy and Over a Barrel in aid of her friends. The episode Suited For Success heavily revolves around Rarity's generosity, as she is willing to not only make five unique dresses for her friends for the Grand Galloping Gala, but additionally re-work and redesign them as her friends desire. The overworking runs Rarity ragged and, despite her friends' designs being horrible fashion-wise, she continues making them in order to satisfy her friends. At the end of the episode, Rarity's friends realize that her original dresses were beautiful and perfectly matched for each of them, and that they should not have taken advantage of Rarity's generosity. Rarity is hypnotized by Discord into believing a large boulder is actually a giant diamond in The Return of Harmony Part 1. For a short moment she resists the temptation, but soon she becomes brainwashed, obsessively protecting her "diamond" and refusing to let anybody near it, as she becomes possessive and greedy. This continues in The Return of Harmony Part 2, where she refuses to part with the boulder and names it "Tom", while additionally hoarding other items she sees as valuable, such as the jewelry of the Elements of Harmony themselves. After the brainwashing is cured, she throws the boulder away and tells her friends to "never speak of this again" in a hushed but assertive whisper. In Sisterhooves Social, Applejack mentions to Rarity that sisterhood is a give-and-take relationship that requires compromise. To this end, Rarity takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with Sweetie Belle while disguised as Applejack. Rarity's generosity is a major plot point of Rarity Takes Manehattan. The unscrupulous fashion designerSuri Polomare uses it against her by asking for some of the unique material Rarity made to "accentuate" her own dresses. Instead, Suri uses the material to copy Rarity's designs. Rarity beats Suri in the end, and pledges not to let the experience sour her on being generous in the future. Rarity works as a fashion designer at Carousel Boutique. Rarity's work ethic and dedication to her customers is depicted in Suited For Success. She initially sews dresses of her own design for her friends, but when they're not satisfied with the result, she sews them brand new dresses under their direction. Rarity stresses herself into making a new set of dresses the way her friends want them, going as far as following all their instructions instead of her own instincts. She is unhappy with the results, even though her friends are very satisfied. When these dresses are devastatingly criticized by "the bigwig fashion hotshot" Hoity Toity, she locks herself in her room, lamenting her ruined career; luckily for her, her friends are able to convince Hoity Toity to hold another fashion show, this time with the original dresses. In the episode A Dog and Pony Show, the pony pop sensation Sapphire Shores visits Rarity's boutique. She claims that she's been planning to "keep an eye on ALL the up and coming fashion designers in all of Equestria", and a local magazine "simply raved about [Rarity]." Rarity's work is so important to her that during the parasprite crisis in Ponyville in Swarm of the Century, she yells in panic and rushes to her boutique once she realizes the parasprites might get there and eat her work. Rarity is quite willing to let Spike help her out with her work, and shows some concern for his welfare. They go gem-hunting together in A Dog and Pony Show, and she rewards him for his assistance with "the finest reward", a gem, which he holds very dear to him simply for being a gift from Rarity. At the end of the episode, once she has several carts full of gems, she lets Spike indulge on a great number of them. He willingly gives himself as a pin-cushion in Green Isn't Your Color and says he "can't feel a thing" thanks to his thick scales. There's a brief shot of Spike wearing a t-shirt with Rarity's head emblazoned on a heart as a gag about the overt nature of Spike's "secret" crush. Rarity wears a pair of reading glasses while sewing, but there is nothing to suggest that they are for anything more than allowing her to see her stitching much more closely. She also designs the wedding dress for Princess Cadance and the bridesmaid dresses for herself and her friends in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity places first at a fashion show hosted by Prim Hemline as part of Manehattan's Fashion Week, despite the machinations of fellow designer Suri Polomare. She manages to wow the crowd with a fashion line made only from fabrics in the Mane 6's hotel room, created with her friends' help in less than a day. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Rarity is shown to be a regular designer for Sapphire Shores. As a unicorn, Rarity can perform magic and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. She puts on an impressive light display for the fashion show she holds forHoity Toity in Suited for Success. She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. Her telekinetic ability has a quite extensive range and strength: in Lesson Zero, she is able to pull a couch from her home within a matter of seconds in order to dramatically swoon and collapse upon it. She magically attaches her sheared tail hair to the sea serpent's mustache in Friendship is Magic, part 2, and also reattaches a large branch to a tree in Look Before You Sleep and magically trims its foliage into topiaries. Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems, which is a major plot point in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. This spell is copied by Twilight in the same episode, as Rarity had taught it to her some time before. Unlike Twilight, who had to learn it, Rarity's gem-finding ability developed on its own: her story in The Cutie Mark Chronicles shows this ability activating by itself without her knowingly casting a spell. Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Like the other ponies, Rarity gets into physical conflicts throughout the series: she delivers a kick to themanticore's face in Friendship is Magic, part 2, knocks away Twilight with a whip of her flank in Sonic Rainboom, and delivers a flying kick with a martial arts stance to Applejack with a karate yell in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Dragon Quest, she threatens the teenage dragons, viciously telling them that she will "rip [them] to pieces" if they try to hurt Spike. Additionally, in Ponyville Confidential, she kicks open the door to her bedroom in the same manner as a police officer in order to confront Sweetie Belle, as well as knocking three Wonderbolts into unconsciousness in mid-air while falling in Sonic Rainboom, though in this particular case, it is unintentional. She is also able to defeat several changelings using various hoof-to-hoof combat moves in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. In The Best Night Ever, she talks two stallions into pulling the carriage to take her and her friends to the Grand Galloping Gala, and in Putting Your Hoof Down, she sweet-talks another into selling her his piece of asparagus, which Fluttershy needs for Angel's salad. Rarity displays a lack of skill in tic-tac-toe. She plays several rounds with Pinkie Pie in Dragonshy while they wait for Fluttershy. She loses "thirty-five games in a row", and then asks for "best of seventy-one". Rarity is also the subject of a running gag in the series where, either by accident or social obligation, she eats or drinks something foul and spits it out at the first opportunity. In Party of One, she spits an entire mouthful of fruit punch in Pinkie Pie's face when she notices that Gummy is swimming in the punch bowl. She then takes another sip to be polite, but spits it into a potted plant as soon as Pinkie looks away. In Sweet and Elite, she accidentally dips an hors d'œuvre from the Canterlot Garden Party in the chocolate sauce at Twilight's birthday party and is repulsed by the horrible flavor. In Spike at Your Service, Spike brings her one of the burnt apple pies he made and she reluctantly takes a bite so as not to offend him, but spits it into a napkin while Spike is distracted.

Beauty: Who are you?

Rarity: My name is Rarity! (gasps)

Beauty: Something wrong?

Rarity: Is that your swimsuit?!

Beauty: Yes! So?!

Rarity: You shouldn't wear these!

Beauty: Why not?!

Rarity: Not to worry, darling! I'll take you to the Star-room Boutique!

Beauty: There's a boutique?!

Suzu: Yeah!

Rarity: (pushes Beauty) Com'on! I'll take you there!

Beauty: Wait! Don't! Suzu, help me!

Suzu: (sighs)

_At the Star-room Boutique..._

Rarity: Hm... Let's see... Too pink... Too frilly... Too puffy... Too much purple... Less purple...

Beauty: (thinking) This is getting ridiculous... I want to relax... Not be in a boutique, putting on these swimsuits...

Serena: (wearing a pink, one-piece swimsuit with flaming hearts) Rarity!

Rarity: Huh?

**Serena** (Japanese: **セレナ** _Serena_) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_. Her first Pokémon was a Fennekin that she received from Professor Sycamore. Serena made her first onscreen appearance in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_, where she was forcibly woken up by her mother's Fletchling. In _Lumiose City Pursuit!_, she attempted to practice Rhyhorn racing after being encouraged by her mother, a famous Rhyhorn racer herself. However, Serena's attempts at controlling her mother's Rhyhorn ended with her being sent crashing into the ground. Later that evening, Serena complained about her earlier practice leaving several scratches on her face. She sat down to watch a news report on an incident that was occurring in Lumiose City. On the screen, she saw Ash trying to calm down a rampagingGarchomp at Prism Tower and recognized Ash as a boy she had known in her childhood. The next day, while feeding Rhyhorn, Serena thought aloud that something interesting was going to happen and that it involved Ash. She began her Pokémon journey in _A Battle of Aerial Mobility!_ when she set off toProfessor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City. Immediately upon arriving, Serena questioned the Professor about the boy on television and he confirmed that it was indeed Ash Ketchum. However, to Serena's disappointment, Ash had already left Lumiose City the previous day. Serena was then offered to choose her starter Pokémon. In _A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!_, Serena chose Fennekin, received a Pokédex, and started her journey. Later that day, she continued to travel with Fennekin, but didn't want to camp out for the night after seeing some wild Venipede. She was attacked by a wild Vespiquen that she mistook for a person, only for Fennekin to scare Vespiquen away. Afterward, Serena met a Nurse Joy, who told her where to find the nearest Pokémon Center. In _A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!_, she finally reached Santalune City and found Ash during his gym battle with Viola. She introduced herself to him, Clemont, and Bonnie, after returning his backpack when it was left behind at the Gym. At the end of the episode, she asks Ash if he remembers her, at which point the episode abruptly _Battling on Thin Ice!_, she revealed that the two of them met at the Pokémon Summer Camp when they were younger. Although Ash remembered the camp, he didn't specifically remember meeting Serena, much to her disappointment. Serena quickly regained her composure and reminded him that he once told her to never give up. Hearing these words helped Ash continue his training in order to win the rematch against Viola. During the rematch, Ash was visibly becoming overwhelmed by Viola's battling strategy, but Serena yelled at him to never give up. The inspiration that he had once given Serena was now being given to him, and these words encouraged him to continue the battle. At the end of the episode, after winning the Bug Badge, Ash asked Serena what her plans for the future were. Serena officially began traveling with Ash and his friends in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_. This was when Serena revealed why she began her journey in the first place. After seeing Ash on TV, she decided that she would begin a Pokémon journey in order to return the handkerchief he used to mend her knee injury. After she returned the handkerchief, Ash remembered their encounter and called her the "Girl With the Straw Hat." Later on, Serena helped teach Ash how to ride and race on a Rhyhorn when he expressed an interest in Rhyhorn racing. While doing so, Serena's opinion on Rhyhorn and Rhyhorn riding quickly changed when the Rhyhorn were very friendly towards her. Later, while she was helping Ash learn to ride, she called out similar words Serena's mother had yelled to her during her Rhyhorn riding lessons at home. At that moment, Serena realized that she had misjudged the sport of Rhyhorn racing and that perhaps she did not hate it as much as she thought. Serena expressed in the same episode that she did not dislike Rhyhorn racing but that she wanted to find a goal that she likes even more. The next day, Ash was captured by Team Rocket and Serena had to help rescue him. This was when Serena had her first Pokémon battle, commanding Fennekin to useEmber on the criminals. At the end of the episode, she gave Ash a pouch of cookies, saying it was her way of thanking him for all he had done for her. In _Clemont's Got a Secret!_, Serena learned from Clemont's father, Meyer, that Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Although initially angry with Clemont for keeping this secret from her along with Ash, she helped take back the Gym from the malfunctioningClembot. She battled Clemont's Magneton with her Fennekin, but it managed to avoid Fennekin's attack, forcing Pikachu and Froakie to step in and defeat it. Later, she watched Clemont battle and defeat Clembot for the control of the Lumiose Gym. In _A PokéVision of Things to Come!_, Serena decided to participate in PokéVision, which is similar to making PR videos. Trainers promote themselves and demonstrate their bond they share with their Pokémon by dressing up and creating a short video. After watching some sample PokéVision videos in the Pokémon Center, Serena took to the idea of being able to make one of her own with her Fennekin. She rented a camera and began filming with Fennekin. The two of them dressed up in multiple outfits and the video featured them posing and baking together. However, during the filming of the video, Fennekin was captured by Team Rocket. Serena was able to rescue Fennekin, and in the process she remembered all that they had been through together. Her feelings of friendship were conveyed to her Pokémon, and Fennekin was able to learnFlamethrower in the battle against Team Rocket. After this event, Serena was able to finish her filming and was proud of her final product. In _A Battle by Any Other Name!_, Serena participated in a Poké Puff competition, but she did not emerge victorious. Before the event, she met another competitor namedMiette. The two of them compared their Poké Puffs to see whose were superior, which led to a spark of rivalry between them. After comparing the two Poké Puffs, the group realized that Serena's Poké Puffs were more suited for human's tastes than Pokémon's. This was part of the reason that Serena was not able to win the Poké Puff competition. Serena had her first official Pokémon battle in _Summer of Discovery!_ against Shauna. Shauna and her friends, Tierno and Trevor, had seen the PokéVision video that Serena filmed in Lumiose City and recognized her from it. Serena accepted Shauna's challenge, and alongside Fennekin she faced off against Shauna and her Bulbasaur. Unfortunately, Serena was unable to win despite having a type advantage. Serena talked with Shauna throughout the episode, and learned that Shauna was aiming to be someone who could put on performances with Pokémon. Her conversations with Shauna were a catalyst in helping her realize that she was the only one of her friends that didn't have a set goal. At the end of the episode, Serena sat alone brushing Fennekin's tail and wondering what her dream was. In _Day Three Blockbusters!_, Serena and Shauna had a conversation. Shauna informed her about Pokémon Showcases, festival-styled tournaments in which Trainers known as Pokémon Performers perform together with their Pokémon on stage. Shauna told Serena she was planning on becoming a top-class Pokémon Performer herself, and this inspired Serena to become one as well. In _Dreaming a Performer's Dream!_, Serena witnessed her first official Pokémon Showcase. She saw a performance by top-class Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen Aria, and witnessed a wild Pancham causing a ruckus on stage. Later, outside, the Pancham stole Ash and Clemont's belongings. Serena managed to track Pancham down and witnessed how it put on a performance with no one around. This made her realize Pancham loved performing and wanted to show this to everyone. With this in mind she announced to her friends she wanted to capture it. Battling with Fennekin, she managed to weaken and successfully capture it. After capture, Serena gave Pancham a pair of her favourite sunglasses. Serena has a love for fashion and clothing. An early example of this is in _A Battle of Aerial Mobility!_, when she spent time carefully selecting an outfit and was troubled over which of two hats looked best. Serena then asked her mother, who selected a beret. However, Serena promptly tossed the beret aside and picked up the other hat, saying that whatever her mother did not choose was certain to be the cuter one. Later, in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_, Serena expressed excitement about visiting the clothing boutiques in Lumiose City. In _A PokéVision of Things to Come!_, she was eager to dress up in many different outfits while making her PokéVision also seems to like baking and is quite skilled at it. An example of this was demonstrated in _Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!_, when she stayed up late at night to bake cookies for Ash and the gang, which they seemed to enjoy. Also, in _Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!_, she had baked some macarons for the group, but they were stolen by a Chespin. In _A Battle by Any Other Name!_, she also participated in a Poké Puff baking competition. Since the start of the series, Serena has proven to be a kind and polite girl. However, in_Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_, she was openly rebellious towards her mother. She refused to wake up when her mother ordered her to and gave a sassy response to her mother's call to watch the news. This tumultuous relationship was best demonstrated when Serena's mother made her practice Rhyhorn riding, which she had hated doing. While she genuinely cares for her Fennekin, as well as the well-being of other Pokémon, Serena has expressed little ambition towards becoming a full time Pokémon Trainer. In _Going for the Gold!_, she did however attempt to capture a Corsola, which she thought was cute, but was unsuccessful due to Fennekin's type disadvantage and Fennekin's unwillingness to fight. As of yet, Serena is uncertain what paths or career to pursue in life. Although she possesses a diverse and well-rounded skill set, she is still undecided about what best suits her. Fortunately, her travels with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont have afforded her a chance to find herself and explore her options. In _Summer of Discovery!_ Serena began to think that not having an established goal was a problem. After losing her first official Pokémon battle at Summer Camp and seeing how passionate the Trainers around her were, Serena began seriously considering what she wanted to do with herself and her Pokémon.

Bonnie: (wearing a yellow, one-piece swimsuit with polka-dots) We finally find you!

**Bonnie** (Japanese: **ユリーカ** _Eureka_) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in _Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!_ along with her older brother,Clemont. Bonnie was first seen with her brother Clemont in Lumiose City. Both were standing outside the Prism Tower when they watched Ash go inside to challenge the Lumiose Gym. When Ash was ejected out of the building, Clemont saved Ash with his Clemontic Gear while Bonnie saved Ash's Pikachu by catching him before he hit the ground. Thinking that he was cute, Bonnie hugged Pikachu, who shocked her in retaliation. Bonnie quickly apologized and explained that she is too young to have her own Pokémon and therefore always becomes excited when she meets one. Though she cannot own a Pokémon, she participates in other activities when she can. When Clemont and Ash had a battle against each other, she refereed the match for them. She later led them to Professor Sycamore's lab when Froakie was injured by Team Rocket. In _Lumiose City Pursuit!_, Bonnie met Professor Sycamore's Garchomp and played with the professor's other Pokémon, before Team Rocket infiltrated the lab. Bonnie tagged along with Ash and Clemont to help free the enraged Garchomp from the machine controlling her, and Bonnie watched her brother use one of his inventions to break in to the Prism Tower. In _A Battle of Aerial Mobility!_, Bonnie and Clemont officially decided to accompany Ash on his journey through Kalos. Later in the episode, the group encountered a wild Dedenne. Bonnie asked Clemont to allow her to keep Dedenne, and Ash agreed, Bonnie tried to offer a berry to Dedenne, but a wild Fletchling stole the berry, scaring off Dedenne in the process. She later watched with her brother as Ash caught the Fletchling. After it was caught, Bonnie scolded Fletchling for stealing Dedenne's food but quickly forgave the Pokémon. Dedenne was later seen following Bonnie and the others. Then, in _A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!_, Bonnie met the Dedenne from the previous episode when it stole the food she was trying to feed to Pikachu and Fletchling. She begged Clemont to capture it for her, but Dedenne forced the group to chase it in several holes in the ground, which caused Dedenne and Pikachu to get lost together. Eventually, Pikachu and Dedenne returned, but a previous encounter with Team Rocket left Dedenne exhausted to the point of fainting, much to Bonnie's horror. After Dedenne was rejuvenated by one of Clemont's inventions, it bonded with Clemont and helped defeat Team Rocket. Afterward, Dedenne allowed Clemont to capture it so that Bonnie could keep it in her satchel. In _A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!_, Bonnie, Ash, and Clemont arrive at Santalune City and meet Viola, whom they later find out that she is the Gym Leader of the Santalune Gym. Upon seeing Viola's photos of Bug-type Pokémon, Bonnie becomes impressed and immediately asks Viola if she could marry Clemont, causing him to become embarrassed and drag her out of the Gym with his Aipom arm. Then, she, Clemont, and Alexa watch Ash's battle against Viola and also meet Serena, another Trainer. Later on, after Ash loses to Viola, she is properly introduced to Serena and then watches as Ash trains with Alexa for his upcoming rematch against Viola. Later on, Bonnie continued to show her support for Ash in his training even though she was falling asleep, and prompting Clemont to put her to bed. The next day, she, Clemont, Serena, and Alexa cheered for Ash during his rematch and subsequent victory against Viola.

Blythe: (wearing an orange, two-piece swimsuit with white paw-prints) Yeah! We have no idea where you have been!

**Blythe Baxter **is the main protagonist of the show. She has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father,Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. She is generally friendly but when it comes to Brittany and Whittany Biskit, she knows how to defend herself. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals as she befriends the daycamp pets. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool-headed, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook/notebook of fashion designs is labeled "Blythe Style". For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow.

Miria: (wearing green, two-piece swimsuit with light blue cat-like paw-prints) What's the matter, now?!

**Miria Marigold Mackenzie** (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー; _Miria marīgōrudo makkenjī_) is the human partner of Garnet and Sango in Jewelpet Tinkle and the second youngest in Akari's class. Miria has long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. She wears a cat ears headband and cat tail too. Being the youngest, she is the shortest out of most of the students in her class, after Nicola. Her choice of clothing are normally costumes accompanied with cat ears, or in one episode, she was about to wear bunny ears to get a compliment from Leon. However, Akari told him beforehand and she wasn't able to surprise anyone. Miria is an American girl who once lived in Germany but transferred in Canada after her mother became a pop star. Her mother is Celine Bright and barely comes to important events. Miria loves watching cartoons, dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvellous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She misses both her parents, who were both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and cannot get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish if she became the Jewel Star is to become a Queen of Pop just like her mother and become on the same stage. She is a good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola.

Rarity: Sorry, girls! But, there's a fashion emergency!

Beauty: Fashion emergency?! This is crazy! (wearing a red and pink, two-piece swimsuit with hot pink hearts)

Rarity: Oh...! That's fabulous! Beauty, this is my friends Miria, Bylthe, Serena, and Bonnie.

Everyone: Hi!

Beauty: Nice to meet you!

Miria: I love that name of yours.

Beauty: Really?

Serena: Really! But, do you want to swim with us?!

Bonnie: Yeah! Pretty please?!

Beauty: Okay...

Bonnie: Yeah! Let's go! (runs)

Serena: Wait for me, Bonnie! (runs)

Everyone: Yeah! (runs) (laughing)


	3. Episode 3: Don Patch

Episode 3: Don Patch

DP: (as Patches) (sighs) This is the life...

Hatenko: Yeah...

DP: (as Patches) We could finally relax...

Hatenko: Under the sun...

DP: (as Patches) With no one to... Huh?!

Everyone: Cannonball!

Together: (screams) Annoyed us...

Natsu: That was even bigger than the last time!

**Natsu Dragneel** (ナツ・ドラグニル _Natsu Doraguniru_) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild[3] and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of _Fairy Tail_.[1] Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair;[2] Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf.[7] Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations.[8] His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.[2][9]Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,[2] black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.[10] He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle.[11] In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist.[12] Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes,[13][14] but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally.[15] He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain.[16] Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed.[17] The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment.[18] Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza,[19] Laxus,[20] Mirajane,[21] and even Gildarts[22] (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild.[23] Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength.[24] Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight.[25] Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.[26] However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land fromEdolas, this is no longer the case.[27] As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy,[28] as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.[29] In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza's wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared.[30]

Naruto: Yeah!

**Naruto Uzumaki** (うずまきナルト, _Uzumaki Naruto_) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura, and the eponymous protagonist of the _Naruto_ franchise. He became the third jinchūriki of Kurama on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the following years, Naruto became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. Naruto's goals other than becoming Hokage were saving his friend and fellow teammate Sasuke Uchiha, who succumbed to hatred and darkness, which he eventually accomplished after defeating him in their final battle. Some time after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto achieved his dream and became the **Seventh Hokage** (七代目火影,_Nanadaime Hokage_; Literally meaning "Seventh Fire Shadow"), while also marrying Hinata Hyūga and having two children, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. Growing up with very few parental figures, Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He would end sentences with "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated. He has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen), being afraid of ghosts, and carries a chubby green-frog wallet which he calls "Gama-chan".[22] Naruto has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or without appropriate honourifics, as shown when he offended theSecond Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second" (二代目様, _Nidaime-sama_). He can be quite perverted, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peak in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself.[23] Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance throughtelepathy, he was able to reignite the demoralised armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships.[24][25] Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village just to get a response from anyone and his desire to be Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the village for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during the Invasion of Pain. This hatred allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire.[26] Naruto developed his nindō of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths required to keeping his promise, as shown in his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite Sakura herself having grown to see this as impossible due to Sasuke becoming a dangerous international criminal later on. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit.[27] Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation.[28] In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. The death of his master Jiraiya and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu.[29]While training, Naruto read a copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, Naruto vowed he would break the cycle and bring real peace to the world.[30] Despite this desire bringing him in direct opposition to Sasuke, Naruto continued down this path, resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War and the cycle of adulthood, Naruto has gained much wisdom. When Boruto defaced the Hokage Monument, Naruto knew that Boruto just wanted his father's attention as he doesn't have much personal time as Hokage. Despite reprimanding Boruto for his behavior, Naruto agreed to help his son clean up the mess to spend some time with him, even though it caused him to be late to the five Kage meeting, proving himself a loving father and husband. As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair.[31] From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face.[32]During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan Katō initially mistakes him for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance as well.[33] Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age.[34] After the time skip, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate,Sakura.[35] In Part I, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.[36] During his early childhood, Naruto would usually wear a T-shirt (white, navy green or black) that had either an Uzumaki or fire symbol on the front, also wearing a pair of shorts. He also donned green goggles that he wore on his forehead sometimes. In Part II, Naruto's outfit underwent modification after being worn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya.[37] The outfit retained the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket was much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The metal portion of his forehead protector had moved to a longer black bandanna, and he wore black sandals instead of blue. Naruto occasionally was seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle withPain, Naruto briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsukiand receiving the Yang half of his power, Naruto obtained a light sun-like mark on his right palm, which vanished after Kaguya's sealing. After his final clash with Sasuke following Kaguya's defeat, Naruto lost his right forearm. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto, at age 19, has cropped his hair short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm and his right arm was replaced with an artificial one, created from Hashirama's cells by Tsunade, which is completely covered in bandages. While off-duty, he wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with sandals. He initially wears a teal and light blue striped scarf, but later dons a long red scarf knitted by Hinata. Several years later, after becoming Hokage, he dons an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, alongside with the customary white triangular hat with a veil covering his the back and sides of his head, a white Hokage cape decorated with red flames-like motifs on the edges, black pants and black sandals.

Goku: We should do it again!

**Son Goku** (Japanese: 孫 悟空 Hepburn: _Son Gokū_?), better known as simply **Goku**, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the _Dragon Ball_ manga series created by Akira Toriyama. He is based on Sun Wukong, a main character in the classical Chinese novel _Journey to the West_. Goku is introduced in chapter #1 _Bulma and Son Goku_ (ブルマと孫悟空 _Buruma to Son Gokū_?), originally published in Japan's _Weekly Shōnen Jump_ magazine on December 3, 1984,[1] as an eccentric, monkey-tailed boy who practices martial arts and possesses superhuman strength. He meets Bulma and joins her on a journey to find the wish-granting Dragon Balls. Initially believed to be an Earthling, he is later revealed to be a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans with the birth name **Kakarrot** (カカロット _Kakarotto_?). As Goku matures, he becomes one of the universe's mightiest warriors and protects his adopted home planet, Earth, from villains who wish to harm it. Goku is depicted as carefree and cheerful when at ease but quickly serious and strategic-minded when fighting. He is able to concentrate his _Ki_and use it for devastatingly powerful energy-based attacks, the most prominent being his signature _Kamehameha_ technique, in which Goku launches a blue energy blast from his palms. As the protagonist, Goku appears in most of the episodes, films, television specials, and OVAs of the manga's anime adaptations _Dragon Ball_, _Dragon Ball Z_ and _Dragon Ball GT_, as well as many of the franchise's video games. Due to the series' international popularity, Goku has become one of the most recognizable and iconic anime characters in the world. Outside the _Dragon Ball_franchise, Goku has made cameo appearances in Toriyama's self-parody series _Neko Majin Z_, has been the subject of other parodies, and has appeared in special events. Most Western audiences were introduced to the adult version of Goku appearing in the _Dragon Ball Z_ anime, itself an adaptation of _Dragon Ball_ manga volumes 17-42, as opposed to his initial child form, due to the limited success of the first series overseas.[2] Goku's critical reception has been largely positive and he has been recognized as one of the greatest manga and anime characters of all time. Goku first appears as a monkey-tailed child adopted by the hermit Gohan. Before the series' narrative begins, he accidentally and unknowingly kills Gohan on a full-moon night when he temporarily transforms into the mighty Great Ape (a giant ape-like creature, which members of the saiyan race become as a result of blux waves given off by the full-moon). Living alone, Goku befriends teenage girl Bulma and joins her to find the seven Dragon Balls, which, when gathered, summon the wish-granting dragon Shenlong. They encounter the desert bandit Yamchaand two shapeshifters named Oolong and Puar, who also join their quest. Goku is later trained by the martial artist Kame-Sen'nin, alongside a Shaolin monk named Kuririn, who becomes his best friend. While participating in the Tenkaichi Budōkai (天下一武道会?, "Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament") that attracts the most powerful fighters in the world, Goku battles foes, later turned allies, such asTenshinhan and Chaozu, as well as the Namekian Piccolo. After becoming the runner-up champion of the 21st and 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkais, Goku finally wins in the 23rd tournament with Piccolo's defeat, and marries Chi-Chi soon after. Five years later, Goku meets his evil older brother Raditz and sacrifices himself to defeat Raditz after he learns about his heritage.[3][4] Goku comes from a race of extraterrestrials called Saiyans (サイヤ人 _Saiya-jin_?), himself having been sent from their home planet to prepare Earth for sale on the intergalactic market by destroying all its life.[5] While Gohan was taking care of him, Goku suffered a severe head injury and forgets his mission to conquer Earth.[5] Goku faces enemies linked to his heritage, such as the Saiyan prince Vegeta, who eventually becomes an ally; and the galactic tyrant Freeza, who destroyed the Saiyan's home planet and nearly the entire race. This is the great battle where Goku becomes a Super Saiyan. After his battle with Freeza, Goku contracts a heart virus whereof the time-traveler Trunks warns him, but recovers after taking medicine provided by Trunks. Later, Goku trains his first son Gohan to be his successor and sacrifices himself again during the battle against the evil life-form Cell. Goku is temporarily resurrected on Earth seven years later and meets his second son Goten. Shortly after, he is drawn into a battle for the universe against the monster Majin Boo. Goku also battles Vegeta again after Vegeta falls under the control of the wizard Bobbidi. Eventually, Goku destroys Boo with a _Genki-Dama_ attack. Ten years later, during another Tenkaichi Budōkai with fighters from all over the world, Goku meets Oob, Boo's human reincarnation, and leaves with him, intending to train him as the new protector of Earth.[6] Goku is usually recognized by his unique hairstyle, which does not change its length except in his Super Saiyan forms, wherein his changes in color and length according to the form he takes. This is explained by Vegeta to be a common characteristic of full-blooded Saiyans.[19] Goku's hair color changes from black to golden after ascending to a Super Saiyan, and his irises change from black to turquoise. In his god form, both his hair color and irises change from a Super Saiyan's golden to a deep red. Goku prefers dressing in a _dōgi_ uniform to show his devotion to Earth, instead of standard battle fatigues of his race;[20] the only time he actually does wear these garments is during his training with Gohan before the Cell Games.[21] In his early childhood, Goku is introduced wearing a dark colored _dōgi_ uniform with red wristbands and a white belt tied in a bow. Although, throughout the majority of the series, Goku is commonly seen wearing a red-orange _dōgi_ uniform with a navy blue short-sleeved undershirt, blue wristbands, a blue belt tied in a knot, and striped boots. Goku also often wears the encircled kanji of his training masters on the front and back of this uniform; the first being Kame-Sen'nin's _"kame"_ (亀?, meaning "turtle");[22] the second being Kaiō-sama's, _"kaio"_ (界王?, meaning "world king");[23] and the third being his own _"Go"_ (悟?, meaning "wisdom" or "enlightenment").[24] Eventually, Goku stops wearing a kanji[25] and replaces his knot-tied belt with a blue obi.[25] Through vigorous training, Goku has achieved many extraordinary abilities, like incredible super strength and durability. He also possesses super speed[36] and reflexes. He can harness/manipulate supernatural energy known as _Ki_ and exert powerful and devastating concussive beams of said energy. As a child, Goku wields the _Nyoi-bō_ (如意棒?, lit. "Mind Stick", renamed "Power Pole" in Funimation's English anime dub), a magic staff that extends and retracts on command, given to him by his Grandfather;[37] but as he grows older and stronger, Goku eventually stops using the staff. Goku's first means of conveyance is a magic cloud called _Kinto'un_ (筋斗雲 _lit. "Somersault Cloud"_?, renamed "Nimbus" in Funimation's English anime dub), given to him by Kame-Sen'nin in return for saving his pet sea turtle.[38] After training with Kami, he learns to fly by virtue of the technique _Bukū-jutsu_ (舞空術?, lit. "Air Dance Technique") and uses the cloud less frequently. Goku's signature move is the _Kamehameha_ (かめはめ波?, lit. "Turtle Destruction Wave"), a technique learned from Kame-Sen'nin.[39] The _Kamehameha_ is created when you concentrate all of your body's latent energy and focusing it at one point (it was usually concentrated at the palms of both of your hands). Kame-Sen'nin spent about 50 years to create the technique, but Goku performed a miniature version of the technique in his first try, which was enough to damage a car. Another notable technique of Goku's, taught to him by Kaiō-sama, is the _Kaiō-ken_ (界王拳?, lit. "World King Fist"), an attack that multiplies his _Ki_ and strength for an instant, but can also strain his body afterwards, or could even kill him.[40] Goku's most powerful attack is the _Genki-Dama_ (元気玉?, "Spirit Bomb" in Funimation's anime dub), an energy sphere created by gathering _Ki_ from surrounding animals, nature and humans, which he also learned from Kaiō-sama.[23] Goku also learns a teleportation skill called _Shunkan Idō_ (瞬間移動?, lit. "Instant Teleport", renamed "Instant Transmission" in Funimation's English anime dub), which he learned from the inhabitants of the planet Yardrat.[41] Goku is the only Saiyan in the series to achieve all known Saiyan transformations. In _Dragon Ball_, he can transform into a gigantic monkey-like creature called an _Ōzaru_ (大猿?, lit. "Great Ape") when he stares at a full moon while possessing a Saiyan tail. Goku loses the ability to make this transformation when his friends cut off his tail.[42] Although it grows back, Goku's tail is later permanently removed by Kami. Goku becomes the first Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人 _Sūpā Saiya-jin_?) in a thousand years; becoming enraged when Freeza kills Kuririn on the planet Namek.[43] Each metamorphosis changes Goku's appearance and enormously enhances his abilities. After training to better control the first and second levels of Super Saiyan, the third Super Saiyan form causes Goku to act in a much more serious manner. An alternative, more innately powerful level called Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド _Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo_?) was reached by Goku in the canonical film _Battle of Gods_. Another ability Goku has is to fuse with others, so long as their power levels are equalized. In the Majin Boo arc, he uses the _Potara Earrings_presented to him by the Old Kaiō-shin, which results in a "perfect fusion", but it's a permanent fusion. Goku first attempts to fuse with Gohan, but this fails when the latter is absorbed by Boo, and so he persuades the newly arrived Vegeta to fuse with him, creating Vegito (ベジット_Bejitto_?, "Vegerot" in Viz Media's manga translation).[44] In the film _Fusion Reborn_, the two use the Metamorese Fusion Dance, which creates Gogeta (ゴジータ _Gojīta_?), who sports slight visual differences from their previous merger.[45]

Luffy: Yeah!

**Monkey D. Luffy**,[1] also known as **"Straw Hat Luffy"** and commonly as **"Straw Hat"**,[4] is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, _One Piece_. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon,[12] the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp,[13] the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Aceand the revolutionary Sabo. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.[14] He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What's more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and making the Marines among his greatest enemies.[15] These acts, amongst other things, have given him his currentbounty of 400,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line.[16] He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation.[17] Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in theBattle of Marineford, leaving a large **X**-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y, with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (**2Y**) rather than the 3 days (**3D**) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.[12] Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. Also, larger concepts, such as when Nami or Chopper try to explain something to him, he will instantly call a mystery. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew (as seen in the Thriller Bark Arc, asking a talking tree to join his crew). He also has no knowledge of medicine, when Nami had a high fever he told her to eat cold food and later tried to make Roronoa Zoro better (after battling Bartholomew Kuma) by pouring sake onto him because Zoro likes sake. When attempting to think up a plan to get off of Amazon Lily, while he managed to make some logical sense of where to look, he is seen to strain himself and notes that he is going to feel sick from too much thinking.[13] His simple mind actually saved him against Hancock's powers because he mistook it for a "Noro Noro Beam", which was used by Foxy, which brought out a fear of being slowed down (though it is shown later he is simply immune to her powers, because of his pure heart).[14] If Luffy finds something he does not understand, even if someone explains in detail, he calls it a "mystery thing"; like calling Dance Powder a "mystery powder". One of Luffy's running gags is asking "non-humans" such as Keimi and Brook if they can poop, in which case the answer is usually a yes. Another running gag is Luffy's slow reaction time, especially to freezing temperatures. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. It has been stated more than once that Luffy's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Luffy also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Crocodile'sDevil Fruit power on the verge of death, how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Enel's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations (such as calling Frankya "bastard" in the middle of his fight with Rob Lucci causing Franky to retort "Now's not the time to be mad at me" and refusing to let Crocodile help him escape Impel Down (even when there was no alternative). However he tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preferring to run from them than fight. When drawing him, Oda has said he tries to make Luffy very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels, which is why out of all the main characters, he has the least number of thought bubbles, since he acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it. To compliment Luffy's naïveté and straightforward attitude, there is a running gag through the series where Luffy can identify similarities on things that have little resemblance (like being able to see the resemblance between Sanji and his Wanted Poster, or being able to see Spoil as an old man with major wounds rather than a zombie), but is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections (like being unable to tell that Sogeking is Usopp or not seeing through Foxy's pathetic disguises). Luffy's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Luffy also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, like calling Buggy "big nose", Alvida "the fat lady", and Kureha "old hag". In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Luffy is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions like drinking too much water in his fight with Crocodile or punching out Arlong's teeth and using it as a weapon to bite him. Luffy, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated, like in Buggy's case when he laughed before sending Buggy flying in the air. Every time Luffy defeats an antagonist or an enemy, within one or two chapters, whether it is because something entertaining or comical happened, Luffy smiles. There has been only one exception: after his fight with Usopp in Water 7, Luffy did not smile for the longest time in the entire series while non-combative; in the storyline, he did not smile for a whole day, but in terms of chapters, he did not smile for fifteen chapters. In battle, Luffy has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations such as Mr. 3's Candle Lock or Enel's Gloam Paddling into an attack. He also used a mirror to reflect Foxy's Noro Noro Beam attack. During the Marineford Arc, Dracule Mihawk mentions that Luffy seems unusually clear-headed by avoiding Mihawk's attacks. Additionally, during his battle against Mihawk, he uses Buggy as a scapegoat shield to help protect him and move forward towards Ace.[15] Luffy also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. Luffy also shows significant leadership skills, which at other times he usually lacks and therefore has his captain duties done by another crew member. An example of his leadership is usually present at the most dire and serious times. Such as in the Water 7 Arc in which a portion of the Straw Hats, some Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family are present. Luffy brings the three together by pointing out that they now have a common enemy and should form an alliance to take back what the enemy has taken. Another time could be when he takes on the burden of being a Captain and does not hold back when dueling Usopp, and restrains himself from calling Usopp back afterwards. Crew members also listen to his orders without question when he is serious, all respecting his position. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Jewelry Bonneycomments on how not just anyone could order Zoro around, since Zoro seemed to be so independent and ruthless. Yet he respects Luffy's commands when the time calls for it. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Luffy showed this early in the series when Zoro fought Mihawk, and managed to hold himself (and Johnny and Yosaku) back until Zoro was defeated. Since then he has shown it several times, like when Baroque Works sabotaged the giants' duel on Little Garden; when Crocodile attacked Yuba with a sandstorm in the middle of their fight; when he challenged Aokiji to a 1-on-1 fight; when he fought Lucci and insisted that Franky does not get involved in their battle; when the Boa sisters threatened to break the petrified form of his saviors; and when he was visibly enraged with Hody Jones who attacked some civilians who tried to halt Noah. He even went so far as to cover Sandersonia's back from the citizens of Kuja while it was still burning, even though they were trying to kill him, claiming it has nothing to do with their fight.[16] A bit of a running gag is that during battles, Luffy is almost always thrown into situations, by accident or on purpose, where he cannot fight. When he is in a situation like this, his crew members usually fight the other, weaker people associated with the main antagonist, and defeating them, so that there is no one to interrupt in Luffy's fight. Then, when all the other enemies are defeated, Luffy fights the strongest, i.e. the one that only Luffy can defeat. This happens frequently, such as him being stuck in a cage in the Orange Town Arc, being put to sleep in the Syrup Village Arc, getting stuck in a rock and being thrown underwater in the Arlong Park Arc, getting lost, getting seriously injured and resting, or getting stuck in a snake's stomach in the Skypiea Arc. Luffy's personality is like that of a child's, in the sense that he tends to go to the extremes. He can either be extremely greedy, especially in cases of food, who his crew is, and adventure; or extraordinarily selfless, going so far as to virtually sacrifice himself to avenge or protect his friends, crew, and family. This childish mentality of his allows him to get to the root of the problem, and allows him to figure out the most simple way of solving it. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, such as when he destroyed the Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island given to him by Robin (Miss All-Sunday at the time), stating that he did not want an enemy to decide his destination. He also has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to 'go on a boring adventure'.[17] Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. For example, when the Straw Hats approached theKnock-Up Stream and when they decided to board the Rumbar Pirates ghost ship. Also when enteringThriller Bark and while descending to Fishman Island, Luffy never says goodbye to those he considers friends, in hopes of seeing them again. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He even smiled when he was nearly executed by Buggy in Loguetown, although he did have a look of shock and surprise in his eyes before this happened when Sanji and Zoro tried to rescue him. Throughout the series, several characters have stated similarities between Luffy and other D. carriers, whether in personality, words, actions or presence. So far he is thought to be similar to Jaguar D. Saul by Nico Robin; to Monkey D. Garp by Aokiji, by at least one of the Gorosei, and by his own crew; to Monkey D. Dragon by Emporio Ivankov; and to Gol D. Roger himself by Smoker, Crocus, Kureha, Gan Fall, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kokoro and the non-canonical Raoul.[18] Like other D's so far, he is also quite a glutton despite his skinny appearance: he especially loves meat and can eat a fish whole - bones included[19] - and because of this, a running gag of Luffy's is him constantly stealing other peoples' food with his rubber powers, causing them to yell at him and sometimes hit him. It should also be noted that he becomes more gluttonous over the series as there are moments he becomes morbidly obese, though he loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. Also, after the events of Enies Lobby, Luffy seems to have developed narcolepsy, much like his brother Ace, though for only a short time. Another running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains, often yelling out "amazing" with stars in his eyes and around his head. Luffy believes that he is at his "coolest" when he is wearing armor. Luffy also seems to have a slight obsession when it comes to outfitting himself with full-body armors, and has a habit of wearing one whenever he gets the chance. But every armor that he manages to find and outfit himself with usually ends up destroyed either in a battle or by some other comedic scenario. He also constantly insults his opponents by giving them degrading nicknames (such as calling Gekko Moriah a "leek" or Enel "earlobes"). Luffy apparently has no skill with insulting people, usually taking either a physical aspect or unique ability and trying to make it degrading (like calling Zoro "three-swords style" when everyone was lamenting Vivi's absence, only to be corrected by Usopp).[20] Luffy also has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever. In fact, more often than not, Luffy would blurt out, without thinking, what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. In contrast, Luffy has a tendency to suck his lips in and turn his head to the side when an attack or technique fails to affect him, such as Enel's various electrical attacks or Boa Hancock's Mero Mero no Mi. Luffy never kills any of the villains (no matter how cold-hearted they are); instead, he frequently sends the villain flying, knocking them out or beating them until the point that they are almost near death. Odaexplains that it is not a question of morality so much as a matter of punishing the villains for their crimes - he feels that killing the villains lets them off too easily, whereas he considers letting them live to see their dreams ruined a far more fitting punishment.[21] Ironically though, some of the people he has defeated have become good after their defeat, most noticeably Wapol becoming a rich **CEO** of a toy factory, though he possibly became evil once again after he created his new kingdom. Another dominant trait of Luffy is his humble nature: he does not brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past, though he's not above about claiming that no one has ever beaten him in the past (which is not true, having been defeated many times by Ace and Sabo as a child, twice by Smoker (though non-fatal), twice by Crocodile before defeating him, once by Aokiji, once by Rob Lucci before defeating him, once by Gekko Moriah before defeating him, once by Bartholomew Kuma, once by Magellan and once by Kizaru, all in the past). He remains humble despite having done outrageous acts like defeatingShichibukai-level pirates and issuing the order to burn down the World Government Flag back at Enies Lobby. When Franky pointed out the latter, Luffy only replied that it was nothing to get worked up over (hinting that he only gave the order on a mere whim), for he and his crew were only there to take back a crew member that was taken from them. When Sengoku tried to cover up Gekko Moriah's defeat by ordering Bartholomew Kuma to kill the Straw Hat Crew, Vice Admiral Garp told him, "Ah, do not worry yourself Sengoku! Luffy is not the sort of guy who'd go around boasting about taking out Moriah anyway!". Despite his passion for fighting, Luffy also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series Luffy has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was at the start of the series. He almost never gets irritated with normal people, though there are a few exceptions, like when they seem to have an opposite taste in food as he, or when they ask if they can take a look at his "privates". Luffy also has no problem with other people stretching and playing with his rubber body, however, he does get a little irritated if they are doing so while he's in the middle of eating. Luffy calls every mixed-appearance creature he finds by whichever creature is its secondary (non-dominant) part. On Gaimon's island, the dog/chickenwas referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake/rabbit a rabbit even though it was mostly snake, and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig.[22] This becomes a running gag: later when he meets Bananawani, he calls them bananas with crocodiles attached to them. Also, after seeing Pierretransform, he continued to refer to him as a "horse" instead of a bird. And related to this running gag, when on Long Ring Long Land island, he called every animal by what he thought they resembled rather than the actual species they were. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: in an SBS, Oda stated that the reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior.[23] He also appears to have little or no romantic interests, having nonchalantly refused the proposals made to him by Lola and Hancock without a second thought. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in women he has attracted several along with his travel such as Alvida admiration, the love by Boa Hancock, and the affections by the women of Amazon Lily. Luffy is very loyal to his crew-mates and other friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in any way (a trait that he apparently shares with the late Pirate King). Luffy is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise to his friends, such as strikingBellamy down for attacking Montblanc Cricket's crew, and punching World Noble Saint Charloss in the face for shooting Hatchan, despite promising not to defy the World Nobles. Additionally, Luffy believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if Luffy sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). Notable examples of this are Captain Kuro killing his own crew, Don Krieg attacking Gin, Boa Hancock petrifying her fellow Kuja tribe members, and Caesar Clown using his subordinates as mere guinea pigs.[24] Luffy has gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane. However unlike other pirates who gained a reputation for being psychotic (like the Marine-killer Caribou, or Bellamy) through needless and random acts of violence against civilians or the authorities, Luffy's reputation comes from him trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority (though he does tend to go overboard). Luffy has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really does not want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless. Ironically, many of Luffy's actions are mostly selfless, with his selfishness mainly revolving around his gluttony and his thirst for adventure. This trait leaves everyone he meets with to think he is some kind of hero, but not by his own design. However, he is easily convinced by Jinbe for his plan of becoming a hero of the Fishman Island with an agreement of meat. Luffy's apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result. Notable among these people are Boa Hancock, Jinbe, and Emporio Ivankov, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. The most noticeable action of this would be when he protected the Gorgon Sisters' secret by using his own body to cover the mark on Boa Sandersonia's back, even though they were trying to kill him.[16] However, despite all his peculiar traits and habits (with his trademark dimwitted behavior), Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world.[15] When other individuals heard Luffy mention that he, his crew, and the people they meet are friends or comrades, it touched the hearts of others who were later grateful to Luffy and his crew and support them, like Carue, Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, and Fukaboshi. That also applies to Nami and Chopper who later joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, as a bit of a running gag, Luffy, when talking about money, tells his crew-mates to budget their money, only for them to react in return that it all goes towards feeding him. Another running gag involves Luffy randomly telling someone a secret, such as the identity of his and Ace's fathers, only to casually ask them to keep it a secret afterwards. He shares this trait with his grandfather. When his adoptive brother Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jinbe and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Prior to the timeskip, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). He still has this trait after the timeskip when he is shown to fight with Momonosuke when he arrives on Dressrosa. However when Luffy is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters.

Don Patch: (normal) Hey! We're relaxing here!

Hatenko; Yeah! Do your cannonball somewhere else!

Natsu: What did you say?!

Don Patch: You heard me! You're a dragon shell!

Natsu: Dragon shell?! Take that back!

Hatenko: No way!

Natsu: Why you...?!

Naruto: Calm down!

Goku: Yeah! We're having fun!

Pinkie: (wearing a pink, yellow, and blue, one-piece swimsuit with a balloon-shaped hole in and the stomach area) Yeah! Don't be mad!

**Pinkie Pie** is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. Pinkie'smother and father call her by her full name, **Pinkamena Diane Pie**, respectively in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and in the chapter book _Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!_ Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces such as Twilight Sparkle and Cranky Doodle Donkey. True to the element of laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, Discord hypnotizes Pinkie with his chaotic magic. In this state, Pinkie is an irritable grump who hates laughter and happiness and has a general dislike of many things. When she's returned to normal in the following episode, she laughs, saying "I turned gray! Can you believe it?!" Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips resemble Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck. On several occasions, Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements. For example, at the end of Over a Barrel, she pokes her head through the iris wipe to grumble about Twilight's friendship lesson, and in Magic Duel, she stretches the iris wipe wide open and climbs into the black screen to protest about her vanished mouth. Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented and avid party-thrower. She throws a party for Twilight Sparkle in Friendship is Magic, part 1, a welcome party for Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off, and a birthday party for Gummy in Party of One (and even an "after-birthday party" the following day). Pinkie is even shown to throw parties on completely random occasions, such as a "finish ringing the school bell" party in Castle Mane-ia. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Pinkie says she got her cutie mark when she was inspired to throw her first party for her glum family. In Sweet and Elite, Pinkie organizes a birthday party for Twilight on very short notice, putting up decorations in very little time with her "party cannon". The cannon would become a running gag throughout the show, up to the point where Pinkie even uses it to fight off the changelings in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. The cannon is used again in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Spike at Your Service, Games Ponies Play, and Pinkie Pride. In _Equestria Girls_, Pinkie's human counterpart laments she does not have a party cannon of her own. In _Rainbow Rocks_, she uses a kick drum that serves a similar function. On occasion, Pinkie Pie shows an insecure side of her personality, doubting her friends or herself. In Party of One, she believes her friends to be unfaithful, causing her hair to "deflate" and her coat color to fade to a grayish pink. She adopts several inanimate objects as new friends, pretending that they are real. Pinkie Pie tries to prove that she is responsible in Baby Cakes by begging Mr. and Mrs. Cake to let her babysit their children. When the Cakes eventually agree, Pinkie Pie quickly becomes overwhelmed by the task and shows doubt in her ability to handle the responsibility. In A Friend in Deed, Pinkie Pie tries to befriend Cranky Doodle Donkey, despite his many rejections. She only succeeds in making a friend out of him by reuniting him with Matilda. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie creates duplicates of herself in order to make time for her friends. However, when Ponyville becomes overrun by dozens of Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie soon wonders if she's even the real Pinkie Pie. In Pinkie Pride, Pinkie Pie feels outdone and replaced by Cheese Sandwich and doubts in her own partying abilities. She gives up party planning and tries other tasks, but fails at them. Her faith in herself is only renewed when she looks back on parties she had thrown for her friends. Pinkie frequently performs songs in the series and is shown to be able to play a variety of musical instruments. She plays a one-pony band in Swarm of the Century and Magic Duel, as well as the pipe organ in Castle Mane-ia despite having no prior knowledge of having played said instrument. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She teaches Apple Bloom how to make cupcakes in Call of the Cutie and sometimes comes up with her own outlandish recipes, such as cupcakes topped with hot sauce in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and a "chimicherrychanga" in The Last Roundup. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, Pinkie reveals her ability to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches and involuntary motions, which she calls her "Pinkie Sense". The citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions, according to Applejack. Twilight is skeptical of the Pinkie Sense at first, since she fails to find a scientific explanation for it, but she eventually accepts it. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Pinkie saves a team of construction workers from a collapsing building as part of the "Mare Do Well" plan. After Pinkie mentions her Pinkie Sense, her tail twitches, and she pushes Rainbow Dash out of the way of a falling pot. In It's About Time, Pinkie says she can only predict immediate events and not the actual future. Her tail twitches and a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, her tail twitches before a plunderseed vine knocks into Rarity. Twilight admires Pinkie's ice-skating skills in Winter Wrap Up. Pinkie states she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty little-wittle twinkie-Pinkie." Later, in Power Ponies, she skates around on scrubbing brushes. In various episodes, Pinkie Pie is shown to have an exceptional memory. In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Pinkie says she knows "everypony in Ponyville." In A Friend in Deed, she wishes Cheerilee a happy birthday, Zecora, a happy day-after-her-birthday, and Matilda a happy-birthday-in-one-hundred-and-thirty-two-days. Pinkie Pie has her own kind of promise, a variation of "cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Her version is "cross my heart, hope to _fly_, stick a _cupcake_ in my eye." Twilight recites this promise in Green Isn't Your Color, Applejack in The Last Roundup, and the whole main cast (except Twilight) in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Pinkie makes a Pinkie Party Promise to Rainbow Dash by literally sticking a cupcake in her eye in Pinkie Pride. Pinkie takes these promises very seriously, stalking Twilight throughout Green Isn't Your Color to make sure she doesn't break one and angrily pursuing Applejack in The Last Roundup when she believes she _has_ broken one. Gummy is Pinkie Pie's toothless one-year-old pet alligator who is introduced in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Pinkie Pie confides in Gummy many times about her feelings in Party of One, and she celebrates her birthday one day after Gummy's in the same episode. She outright screams to Gummy how much she loves him in Just for Sidekicks.

Natsu: What?!

Pinkie: You need to relax! All you need is to apologize! Please?!

Don Patch: Okay... I'm sorry...

Natsu: You, too...

Pinkie: That's better! Now, you're best friends!

Hatenko: We coould help you create that perfect cannonball.

Naruto: You will?!

Don Patch: Yeah! Let's go!

Everyone: Okay!

Madeline: (wearing a blue-and-purple. swirled half-piece swimsuit with tea decorations on it) Can I join?

**Madeline Hatter**, referred to as **Maddie** by her friends, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. The most significant way Wonderlandian magic manifests in her is that she sometimes has visions of other times and other places. Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality.

Don Patch: Sure!

Everyone: Let's go!


	4. Episode 4: Gasser

Episode 4: Gasser

Gasser: Hm... Where is everyone? Huh?! Rice?!

Rice: (wearing brown shorts with rice on it and topless) Hey, Gasser!

Gasser: What are you doing here?!

Rice: Just relaxing, eating some rice.

Gasser: Even Hair Hunters get vacation time?!

Rice: Of course! It's Summer, anyway!

Gasser: Right...

Gray: Let's see...

**Gray Fullbuster** (グレイ・フルバスター _Gurei Furubasutā_), is an Ice-Make and Devil Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a member of Team Natsu and one of the main male protagonists.[3] Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.[4] After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair.[5] He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island.[6] His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.[7] Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he _is_ wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat.[8] Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.[9] After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.[10] He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,[11] the two are actually quite concerned about each other.[2][12] Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger,[13] but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.[14][15] Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.[16][17]

Gasser: Looking for something?

Gray: None of your business!

Gasser: What was that?!

Gray: You heard me!

Gasser: Wanna fight?!

Gray: Bring it on!

Gasser: Okay!

Rice: Wait! Don't fight here! It's dangerous!

Sasuke: (wearing blue shorts with flaming leaves on it and topless) He's right. Stop this fighting foolishly now. Or they'll be consequences.

**Sasuke Uchiha** (うちはサスケ, _Uchiha Sasuke_) is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the current reincarnation of Indra. He became a shinobi so he could someday grow strong enough to exact revenge against his older brother, Itachi, who had slaughtered their entire clan. Initially a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to obtain power from Orochimaru, and later also joined Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War in order to achieve his own goal of revolution, but is finally defeated and redeemed once more by his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He is then officially excused of his crimes because of his involvement in dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, he forms his own family with Sakura Haruno. As a child, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition.[13] This changed after the Uchiha clan massacre, turning Sasuke into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan.[14] During his time at the Academy, Sasuke was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socialising with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favour of solitude. When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference towards the others, feeling his superior skills put him so far above his team-mates that they were more of a hindrance to him and his own advancement. Despite this, having worked with Team Kakashi, Sasuke had grown attached to his team and thought of them as somewhat of a family, willing to risk his life to save those close to him on several occasions. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was the superior of the two. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when he was certain he was the better, only to obsess over Naruto's fast growth after the latter defeated Gaara. After a short run in with Itachi, whom defeated Sasuke without much effort, he concluded that his time in Konoha, surrounded by his friends had made him weak and that Orochimaru and his Cursed Seal of Heaven would give him the power to exact his vengeance. Regardless, Sasuke would not sink to the level he believed Itachi would and kill his closest friend, deciding not to kill Naruto to gain the Mangekyō Sharinganand instead choosing to attain his power his own way. After training under Orochimaru at Otogakure for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke had become a cold and calculating individual, completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi that his own life didn't matter to him. By severing the ties he believed bound him, Sasuke was seemingly willing to kill Naruto just to prove a point at how much he had changed. Due to his newfound abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without a clear understanding of their capabilities and suffering for it, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion. Sasuke had also developed a strong sense of pride in his clan; as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan.[15] Despite this, Sasuke was not above making bonds with those around him, forming a new team that he viewed similarly to Team Kakashi and doing everything in his power to protect them. According to Obito, Sasuke alone was shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan — an ideal which has been passed down for generations within the clan. After learning the truth about Itachi's actions and the Uchiha clan massacre, despite the fact that the Uchiha's actions would result in disaster for the entire world, including the clan itself, Sasuke vowed revenge against the entire village of Konoha for giving such an order to Itachi, wishing to wipe out the village and purify the Uchiha name. At first, Sasuke was at least unwilling to kill those unrelated to the revenge plot, but over time as his hatred increased, such convictions were dropped, becoming cruel and ruthless.[16] In his thirst for revenge, Sasuke put himself far above anyone or anything around him, willingly cooperating with Tobi, whom he knew helped Itachi wipe out his clan, to aid him in destroying Konoha, abandoning his team when they were no longer of use to him and sacrificing Karin to kill Danzō, despite her healing him throughout most of their mission.[17] After meeting with Naruto a final time before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke vowed he would kill Naruto in his quest for revenge, leading him to take Itachi's eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. During the war, Sasuke met with a reincarnated Itachi and the two worked together to defeatKabuto Yakushi to release the Impure World Reincarnation. During their conversations, Sasuke confronted Itachi over his decisions.[18] When Itachi gave Sasuke his parting words, Sasuke began to question what it was to be a shinobi and why Itachi would choose to lose everything for the village and his brother. Reviving Orochimaru and having him release and reincarnate the previousHokage so he could listen to their stories, Sasuke accepted Itachi's actions and decided to protect Konoha, but he would do so his own way. Believing that the the previous Hokage, and the current five Kage were responsible for the world and its problems, he vowed he would become Hokage and change it, seemingly breaking free from his clan's Curse of Hatred. While these intentions were noble, quite a few were less than enthusiastic for him to rejoin their cause, not trusting his motives; Sakura and Sai among them. Regardless, Sasuke fought with the sole intention of defeating Obito, Madara and the Ten-Tails, though his reasons were to clear the slate for the new world and that he was only protecting Naruto so that only he could defeat him later.[19][20]Sasuke was one of a few shinobi to never lose his resolve in the battle against the Ten-Tails, even chastising Naruto for doing so. Regardless, Sasuke's characteristic devotion to his cause remained unchanged, as he was more than willing to abandon Kakashi and Sakura during the casting of theInfinite Tsukuyomi, only saving them with his Susanoo because they happened to be with Naruto at the time. He is not above thanking others for helping him however, as he thanked Sakura and Obito when they rescued him from one of Kaguya's dimensions. After defeating Kaguya, Sakura and Sai's distrust of Sasuke were confirmed, as Sasuke's cooperation with the Allied Shinobi Forces was merely a means to an end; removing as many people as possible who could get in the way of his own plans of leading the world through a revolution to do away with current shinobi systems, including killing all the current Kage and tailed beasts. Having come to terms with and accepting Itachi's efforts of protecting the village while branded as a villain, Sasuke had come to believe that to unify the world, one must willingly bear the hatred of all around him and stand separated from the rest of the world, viewing that as the correct definition of being "Hokage". To do so, he intended to ignite the flames of hatred in every village and focus it on him, becoming the villain everyone despises. Also, believing firmly in starting anew in all aspects, Sasuke desires to sever all bonds of his past and present, even killing Naruto, whom Sasuke has acknowledged as the closest friend he's ever had.[21] Growing arrogant of his acquired power, Sasuke came to believe he might be the strongest being alive and his power would ultimately grant him immortality to continue his goal for eternity. However, after his final battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, Sasuke was shocked by the lengths that Naruto would go for him. He revealed he had always been jealous of Naruto for the fact that despite them being so similar, Naruto turned the loneliness he felt into strength by making bonds with others. Sasuke, however, pushed those bonds away, thinking them to be a weakness, and focused on training instead. In the process, Sasuke found himself always following behind Naruto just as he did with his older brother Itachi.[22] Moved to tears by his friend's determination, Sasuke conceded defeat and acknowledged Naruto's friendship, ultimately overcoming his Curse of Hatred. [23] He showed great remorse for his actions and went as far as to apologize to Sakura for all he had put her through. He even showed genuine affection towards her before he left to explore the world to seek redemption for himself. This mutual affection with Sakura later led to the two getting married and having a daughter named Sarada. Despite the fact that he seems to be away from his new family quite often, Sasuke still seems to have a strong connection to them in some way, noticeably reacting when Sakura and Sarada are talking about him from far away. Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face too roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts (white in the anime). Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha.[24] Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Sasuke hasn't worn a forehead protector. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm, though he later lost this mark after Kaguya's sealing. Following his final battle with Naruto after Kaguya's defeat, Sasuke lost his left forearm. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke, at age 19, wears a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down and once again pushes his hair over his forehead; when he is no longer wearing the sash, his hair remains the way it does. He now wears a black high-collared shirt, similar to what he wore throughout the majority of Part I. His right forearm is wrapped in navy blue bandages, matching his headband. He also wears a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body, and serves the purpose of concealing his missing left arm. Underneath this poncho, Sasuke wears a midriff-exposing flak jacket similar to those worn in Kumogakure, which covers his right shoulder as well. The Uchiha clan emblem appears on both the right side and on the back of his flak jacket. Sasuke is also noticeably wearing three necklaces, which are each coloured a faded green, red, and yellow, over top of his poncho. He now wears tattered light blue pants, while his ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals. He also again wields his sword, which he conceals under the poncho. Several years later, Sasuke's appearance has matured greatly, with his hair being grown out and his bangs being styled similarly to Madara. He dons a black coat with a white shirt underneath it, a purple belt, black pants and sandals. He also is shown wielding a new sword concealed under the coat, and carries a purple bag on his right shoulder.[25] Sasuke is hailed as a brilliant ninja, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect since early childhood. He finds little difficulty in most tasks since his time in the Academy,[26] scoring the highest in various tests to easily graduate top of his class. Sasuke has great knowledge if not proficiency in many of his clan's techniques, most of which being self-taught. His abilities have been compared to various remarkable individuals like Kakashi Hatake and Orochimaru, both hailed as geniuses and the latter admitting to Sasuke far exceeding him at his current age.[27] Sasuke is noted as potentially able to surpass the likes of Itachi,[28] Nagato,[29] and even Madara Uchiha.[30] Madara himself noted that had Sasuke been born in Obito's time, he would have chosen Sasuke to use as a pawn over Obito. Throughout Part I, Sasuke steadily develops his abilities, becoming capable of holding his own against various skilled shinobi like Haku, Gaara and even Orochimaru. By Part II, despite still officially being the rank of a genin, he can fight on par with several highly skilled and extremely powerful shinobi. After awakening and adjusting to his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved able to fight against at least two Kage and their respective bodyguards. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to match his older brother Itachi in various fields of combat.[31] After receiving the Six Paths Chakra, Sasuke, alongside Naruto, was able to fight toe-to-toe the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara, after the latter fully absorbed the tailed beast's tree form.[32] Later, during his final battle against Naruto, after manifesting the chakra of the nine tailed beasts into his Susanoo, Kurama noted Sasuke's prowess to be on par with Hagoromo's.[33] Since his time in the academy, Sasuke's taijutsu is very high, forcingKakashi to use both his hands in battle during the bell test,[34] and later outmanoeuvre two chūnin-level Kirigakure missing-nin.[35]Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chūnin Exams final, Sasuke's combat prowess drastically improves, greatly refining much of Rock Lee's Strong Fist-style he copied with his Sharingan to roughly match Lee's combat skill.[36] In Part II, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter.[37] Sasuke later battled Naruto at the Valley of the End, where he managed to stay on par with his former comrade while fighting with strictly taijutsu for almost an entire graduating from the Academy, Sasuke showed great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. His training for the Chūnin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow.[38] In Part II, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps in the blink of an eye, leaving others no time to react. He was later able to evade both Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range and the extremely fast attacks of the Fourth Raikage. His dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His speed and proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique also can easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. Sasuke also has high stamina and endurance, enduring a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura, and later match Naruto's Rasenganwith his Chidori. His raw strength has also become noticeably greater, being able to lift up Sakura by her throat with a single hand even while exhausted. His overall improvements were so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. He was also shown to be able to clash with Naruto, the force of which began to break Hashirama's statue.[39] A noticeable aspect of Sasuke's growth was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven by Orochimaru, in the hopes that Sasuke could become stronger and seek further power from the Sannin. When activated, the cursed seal forcefully absorbed Sasuke's chakra, replacing it with Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra which covered his body with a flame-like pattern and granted him enhanced chakra and physical capacity. Initially, the seal would activate and overwhelm Sasuke when using chakra or getting emotional, making Sasuke only able to control it with sheer will. After defecting from Konoha, the Sound Four advanced Sasuke's Cursed Seal, letting Sasuke unleash and control its power at will. When accessing the seal's Stage Two, Sasuke's skin turned dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. His sclerae and irides turned black and yellow respectively (except when using his Sharingan), along with his lips turning blue. He also grows claw-like nails and his hair grows to waist-length. At any time, he was able to grow large webbed hand-shaped wings on his back that allowed him to fly. This granted him further enhanced physical capacities and chakra comparable to Naruto'so one-tailed form. A negative effect to the seal is that prolonged usage would corrode Sasuke's body and caused him some pain. Its chakra also twisted and darkened Sasuke's personality. However in Part II, Sasuke's training seemingly gained him complete control of the seal, able to handle it unhindered for long periods of time and even perform partial transformations at will. Since Itachi removed Orochimaru from Sasuke's body and sealed him, the seal was also removed. Despite this, Sasuke's being still proved compatible with the cursed seal's source, Jūgo, who since allied himself with Sasuke. Sasuke can benefit from this by having Jūgo's power perform feats like healing by Sasuke by infusing some of Jūgo's flesh into his own. Alternatively, Sasuke himself can be imbued with some of Jūgo's senjutsu chakra to augment the Uchiha's various techniques. Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation. His level with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test.[40] Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra.[41] By Part II, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of Oto-nin unscathed without killing them,[16] as well as kill multiple samurai, even deflecting their barrage of chakra blasts.[42] Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous swordmaster after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack.[43] Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either hand and wield it in a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Sasuke can also adapt his swordsmanship into element-related techniques.[44] Sasuke is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactically, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the firstand control the path of them using wire strings to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another. Since his battle with Itachi in Part II, Sasuke wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, increasing his supply and launch speed, able to unleash a large barrage at blazing speed. After launching, Sasuke can perform a sneak attack by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. He can also infuse fire chakra and lightning chakra into his shuriken to increase their power. Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point.[45] As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his Blaze Release and Lightning Release through it for more devastating techniques. During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves forhidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon a giant snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess was proven even able to summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, the hawk was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique, by age 7. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Sasuke also has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, learning it from Kakashi's through mastering Chidori. With it, he can strike through most obstacles and severely injure most enemies with ease. In Part I, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, plus a third usage while activating his Cursed Seal. In Part II, Sasuke greatly developed his lightning chakra, even create many new techniques derived from his Chidori, which he can now use several times a day. He even earned praise from the Fourth Raikage for breaking through hisLightning Release Chakra Mode at all.[46] His new skill can channel his lightning chakra to emit electricity all over his body and through the ground to shield him and stun enemies simultaneously. Sasuke can also channel his lightning chakra into his weapons for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. Doing so through his sword, he can even slice throughsimilar chakra waves. He can also create an extendable sword and solid senbon for more precise and distant attacks. Another original technique of his is Kirin, which uses natural lightning, allowing Sasuke to perform it even when visibly exhausted. It is powerful enough to destroy amountain plus break through Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo. After attaining the Six Paths Chakra, Sasuke was able to infuse it into his Chidori, allowing him to effectively combat Madara Uchiha as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, even having enough power to cut him in half, along with making a Blaze Release-enhanced variant during his final clash with Naruto. Sasuke can also manipulate his lightning chakra and techniques through Susanoo.[47] Once combining his Susanoo with the tailed beasts' chakra, Sasuke can perform his greatest element technique, Indra's Arrow. This technique not only matched the power of Naruto's two most powerful techniques simultaneously, but produced a massive vortex, albeit during a clash with Naruto's jutsu, dwarfing even the Valley of the End. When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyō Sharingan, he developed the ability to use Blaze Release. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything it touches, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames and shape them, and have the black flames surround him as well as create black flame spikes to protect himself. When gaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi withSusanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defences and ignite them,[48] and create a barrage ofAmaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies.[49] Sasuke could also use his Kagutsuchi in his hand for direct usage,[50][51] as well as combine it with his Chidori in his left hand.[52] Sasuke also learned how to use Wind, Earth, and Water Release.[53]

Gasser: Alright!

Gray: Right...

Sasuke: You two are acting like children.

Together: What?! Come back here!

Sasuke: (runs)

Gasser: (runs) Let's get him!

Gray: (runs) Right!

Sasuke: catch me if you can.

Together: (growls)


	5. Episode 5: Jelly Jiggler

Episode 5: Jelly Jiggler

Jelly: Hm... Where is the snack shop?!

Stocking: (wearing a purple-and-black, two-piece swimsuit) Mmm! The ice cream sundae is so delicious!

**Stocking Anarchy**[2] (アナーキー・ストッキング _Anākī Sutokkingu_, transliterated as "Anarchy Stocking") is one of the main characters in _Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt_. She is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal/cyan eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty . Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City", and pink picnic dress.

Honey: (wearing a red-and-yellow shorts with a floatie around his waist and topless) Yeah, stocking! It's the best big thing ever!

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka** is considered a "boy lolita" or "loli-shota;" basically, an older boy who is attractive to girls because he is child-like and cute. Honey, himself, loves cute things and indulges in sweets of cake and candy on a near-constant basis; this, despite being smaller than average for his age and a martial arts champion. He is a perennial optimist with an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be more like an elementary school student instead of a 3rd-year high school student, as well as the eldest of all the Hosts. He is often seen riding on the shoulders of his best friend and cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and is almost always carrying his pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. When he speaks about positive things, flowers float about his head. Although he often appears dimwitted, Honey is actually highly intelligent and clever, and is able to see that Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all have feelings for Haruhi. Despite his generally positive nature, he angers easily when awakened from slumber and since his bloodtype is AB, most of the hosts believe that he has a split personality (i.e. Dark/Nice Honey). As the oldest person in the club, Honey refers to his fellow hosts using the "-chan" honorific. He also serves as a mentor-figure for the hosts, especially Kaoru, and is eager to help others find their identity, just as Tamaki helped him find the courage to be his own true self. However, he does not believe in babying people, even Mori, and typically does not offer his advice unless he is approached first. He is adoring of his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, as it was made just for him by his late grandmother, and he harbors an insatiable appetite for sweets and cake, admitting that he eats three whole cakes for dessert every evening after dinner. Honey is born under the star sign of Pisces, the Fishes. The positive traits of this sign are imagination, kindness, compassion, intuition, sensitivity and selflessness; the negative traits being escapism, idealism, a weak will, over-sensitivity, pessimism and indolence. Since he is born on the 29th of February, leap-day, Honey is considered a "leapling" and only celebrates his actual birthday once every four years, giving these qualities a lesser influence on his personality. Honey posesses a babyish face and is short in height; his actual height is 148cm (4'11") but he grows to be 180cm (6') in a 2011 omake in Haruhi's dream. His hair is short and honey-blond in color (as opposed to Tamaki, whose hair is pale blond). When not in Ouran's school uniform, he tends to dress simply in the anime but outrageously in the manga. He is typically seen with his cousin Mori or his stuffed bunny Usa-Chan (aka Bun-Bun) by his side, and whenever he speaks, flowers float around his head; the only exceptions being when he is angry, upset or confused. Honey's rose color in the Host Club is pink. In Japanese culture, this signifies joy and trustworthiness; Honey possesses both of these traits. In Western culture, the pink rose is a symbol of nurturing and affection; also traits which Honey demonstrates throughout the series.

Mizuki: (wearing a aquamarine, two-piece swimsuit with the top part having a one strap and the bottom part having a hint of white on it) Yeah. You have to try these Pokepuffs, the sweet kind.

Tribal Soul's second member, a kind-hearted woman who specializes in jazz and has a love of sweets.

Stocking: (eats Pokepuff) That's delicious!

Honey: (eats Pokepuff) Yeah! Yummy!

Jelly: There's the snack shop! Huh?!

Stocking: Wow...! A talking and walking jelly!

Honey: Cool!

Mizuki: Impressive!

Jelly: No need for autographs. But, I could take one picture of me!

Stocking: Okay! (takes out camera) Smile!

Jelly: (smiles)

Stocking: (takes picture) Got it! Do you want some Pokepuffs!

Jelly: Sure! I love Pokepuffs! (eats PokePuff) Yum! Delicious!


	6. Episode 6: Softon

Episode 6: Softon

Softon: (wearing an oragne shorts and topless) Hm... Maybe I should find a quiet place to relax with less people on it. There. A place with no people on it. Perfect. But, I have one problem; my Blabs-a-lot power. I should talk to Goddess Blabs-a-lot. (meditates)

Blabs-a-Lot: What do you want, Softon? I'm taking my vacation away to Hawaii!

Softon: Sorry. But, could I take away my powers temporally?

Blabs-a-Lot: What?! Why do you want that?!

Softon: Just for now. Please?

Blabs-a-Lot: Fine... You will temporally lose your power for the rest of the day. Okay?!

Softon: Okay. Thanks.

Blabs-a-Lot: You're welcome! Bye-bye! (disappears)

Softon: (transforms into a human) Hm. Since I lose my powers temporally.I turn into my true face. Just for the rest of the day...

Vash: (wearing red-and-black shorts with flames on it and topless) YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*SPLASH*

Softon: Huh?!

Vash: Awesome!

**Vash the Stampede** (ヴァッシュ・ザ・スタンピード|Vasshu za Sutanpīdo) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series of Trigun. Vash is also known as **The Humanoid Typhoon** due to the destruction and chaos that often surrounds him. Wielding a huge silver revolver, he travels from town to town. He is initially discovered by Meryl Stryfeand Milly Thompson, two _Bernardelli Insurance Society _representatives investigating claims made due to damages caused by the mysterious Humanoid Typhoon. In the anime, the pair find Vash while he is being chased by bandits who want to collect the bounty on "The $$60,000,000,000 (sixty billion double dollar) Man". He escapes while Milly and Meryl eventually learn that Vash is actually the person they are assigned to track. In the manga, they discover Vash facing off against The Nebraska Father and Son duo after he was avoiding a conflict with the somewhat innocent townsfolk who aimed to use the sixty billon double dollar bounty on his head to correct the financial problems vexing their town. Vash displays throughout both the manga and the anime two very distinct personalities. Initially, Vash usually exaggerates foolish characteristics to make people feel unthreatened and to hide his identity, as well as using these outrageous actions and chronic kindness as a way to mask his own pain (as noticed by Millie). He exhibits an almost obsessive love of doughnuts, engages in lecherous behavior, plays games with the local children and aids and befriends the adults, as well as making the occasional bizarre joke or quip (for example, upon meeting Wolfwood, he introduced himself as "Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III"). He frequently voices the catchphrase, "This world is made of love and peace," which is usually complemented by his flashing of the "V" or Peace sign, much to the confusion of friends and acquaintences and the chagrin of his enemies. Vash's other side is an utterly tormented and lonely being, and is rarely shown when he is in the company of others. Due to his long life and legendary (and infamous) reputation, Vash has lost both a great many friends and his only family. In several instances (as implied by Luida) people he trusted have either betrayed him or been killed for simply knowing him. For the 20 years between the loss of July and the revocation of his bounty he was a hunted man and frequently had to hide his identity and fend off waves of persistent bounty hunters. Thus, he is often prone to brooding and depression whilst alone or engaging in deep introspective thought. A point of conflict in the series are the inner differences between Vash and Millions Knives, his twin brother, and their regard for humanity. Despite his long suffering and ill-treatment by human beings, Vash chooses to remain hopeful and loving toward humanity; whereas Knives has fallen into a deep-seated hatred of the entire race despite never personally suffering at their hands. Their personalities also have other key differences: Vash cannot stand the despair of being alone, whereas Knives revels in his loneliness and has no desire for any company other than Vash. Because Vash refuses to kill any of his opponents, he often suffers at the hands of a number of very unscrupulous enemies. As a result, his body is a patchwork of large scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh, and stitch marks. Despite his hesitance to show his body (especially to ladies, whom he believes would be repulsed), Vash never uses his power to remove them or repair his body, instead keeping the scars as a reminder of the price he pays for his unlimited mercy. Aside from his Angel Arm, Vash has shown a superhuman level of agility, strength, reflexes, eyesight and complete muscle control. In episodes of the anime, Vash has often shown the ability to dodge bullets at close range and dodge skilled melee attacks (at one point doing so while at the same time pretending to dance with a woman). During a gun duel competition, Vash was able to prevent the deaths of many of the competitors by throwing rocks at key moments to knock bullets off their lethal courses. Vash is possibly stronger than most human beings as seen when he was able to use Wolfwood's Punisher (although he did comment on its weight). As seen in the anime Vash has carried Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson after he ruined a car ride. Finally, his intelligence is stated to be superior to that of most (if not all) humans. In the anime it is shown that he is capable of telepathic communication with his brother, though whether or not he possesses Knives' telekinetic capabilities remains uncertain.

Softon: Excuse me?

Vash: Huh?!

Softon: You got me wet.

Vash: Whoops! Sorry about that! The name's Vash! Vash the Stampede!

Softon: I see... My name is Softon...

Vash: Weird but awesome name!

Softon: Thanks...

Vash: Anyway, did you come here for vacation?

Softon: Yes.

Vash: Cool! We'll be friends, then.

Softon: Okay...?

Vash: Yup! You and me, best friends forever and forever!

Softon: (shakes head while sighing)

Vash: We should go to the next slide! Bet you can't beat me in a race! (runs)

Softon: Alright... (runs after Vash the Stampede)

Vash: Softon!

Softon: What?

Vash: You're one cool dude!

Softon: I know.


	7. Episode 7: Degakuman

Episode 7: Degakuman

Degakuman: (wearing a miso-on-a-stick shorts and topless) (humming ''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo theme song'') Huh?! Wow...! A sweet shop! Where all the sweets are! Yummy! Look at all the sweets! It's like a dream come true!

Ichigo: Hello! Welcome to the Sweet Love shop!

**Ichigo Amano** (天野いちご _Amano Ichigo_) is the fourteen year old main character of Yumeiro Patissierewho acquired her love of sweets from her late grandmother's desserts and has no particular talent. One day, after meeting the talented Henri Lucas at a local sweets festival, Ichigo convinces her parents to let her attend the St. Marie Academy, a culinary school dedicated to honing the cooking skills of future pâtissières and Ichigo's dream of making sweets finally seems to be coming true. However, as she's only armed with a positive attitude and no real cooking skills, Ichigo quickly finds herself at the bottom of the class. Luckily, she soon meets Vanilla, a sweets spirit who was there to help Ichigo reach her full potential. Alongside her good friend,Rumi Kato, and the three Princes of Sweets; Makoto Kashino, Sennosuke Andou, and Satsuki Hanabusashe gains the confidence and skill to work towards becoming a professional pâtissière. Ichigo is a 14 year old girl with brown eyes and hair, usually appearing with her hair tied in pigtails and a bit curled at the ends. In a picture Henri Lucas had that was shown in Episode 50, it was discovered that Ichigo and her grandmother show a striking resemblance to each other. In Season 2, Ichigo is 16 years old and seems to be letting her hair down more often. It is more wavy and has grown longer than it was before. On her return from Paris, her friends remarked that Ichigo looks more mature and much more like a mademoiselle from Paris. Since Ichigo was little, she had loved sweets more than anything which is why she became determined to become a pâtissière. In the first episode, Ichigo explains that unlike her little sister, she was good at nothing other than eating sweets. Even though she's a bit clumsy, bad at academics, and a bit of a crybaby, Ichigo is hard-working and doesn't give up easily. She carries an amazing sense of taste that only a handful of pâtissiers/pâtissières have. She also cares about everyone around her because she often says that she wanted to become a pâtissière to make everyone around her happy. According to Ichigo's dad, she falls down the stairs at least three times a month. She's also quite clumsy in the kitchen at St. Marie. Throughout the series, you get the feeling that Ichigo is a little bit jealous towards her sister's talent in playing the piano and the attention that she lacks from her mother. However, her jealously is not shown often, and she still loves her little sister a lot. Because her mother and sister were always going away to piano concerts and leaving Ichigo at home, it was shown that she doesn't want to bother her parents too much. Also, when Ichigo goes back home to run away from the troubles she was facing at school, she told her parents that their break started early, in order to stop them from being worried about her. This also shows that she has a very caring personality. Another example would be the time that Ichigo went through all the trouble of spying on Ringo Koizumi in order to find out the perfect design for her birthday cake.

Degakuman: Hi! I'll have some chocolate cake!

Ichigo: Okay!

Degakuman: And... oh! And a chocolate bar!

Ichigo: Alright!

Degakuman: And last, a lollipop!

Ichigo: Got it!

Degakuman: Thank you!

Ichigo: Wait a minute! It'll cost you $100.00.

Degakuman: What?! I don't have that kind of money!

Pinkie: But, I can!

Ichigo: Hey, Pinkie.

Pinkie: Don't worry, cute guy! Let Pinkie do her stuff!

Fluttershy: (wearing a green, pink, cyan, and purple, one-piece swimsuit with a butterfly-shaped hole on her stomach area) Yeah. She can do anything for everyone. Very helpful.

**Fluttershy** is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. The episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles offers a glimpse into Fluttershy's past. Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was a weak flier and was harassed by the same Pegasi who were jeering at Rainbow Dash in Sonic Rainboom, and they nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than most other foals, similarly to "Pearly Whites", and had slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash flew in to defend her, and challenged the bullies to a race that caused the participants to unintentionally knock Fluttershy off the clouds and fall to the ground, a place she had never been to or seen before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large swarm of butterflies. Upon seeing the animals and the greenery for the first time, Fluttershy becomes overwhelmed by the beauty of it all and starts singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles the animals and scares them into hiding. Fluttershy earns her cutie mark after comforting the animals and realizing her ability to talk through to them, identifying her special connection with animals. Much is learned about the friendship between Fluttershy and Rarity duringGreen Isn't Your Color. She and Rarity seemingly meet regularly every week at Ponyville's day spa to converse and spend time together as something they have in common. It is worth noting that Rarity likes the full treatment while Fluttershy is more reserved, such as meekly declining a pony-pedi and having a mud mask applied lightly to her cheeks only while Rarity fully has the mask applied to her face along with cucumbers placed over her eyes. After getting the attention of Photo Finish with one of her hats, Rarity's desire to increase her fame as a fashion designer causes her to ask for Fluttershy's help as a model for her presentation, saying that her graceful personality would bolster her success at impressing Photo Finish. Hesitant at first, Fluttershy ultimately agrees to model for Rarity after plenty of begging on the latter's part. She is then entitled to becoming Photo Finish's next star to promote, and participates (rather unwillingly) in various photo shoots and fashion shows in the next few scenes. Throughout the episode, Fluttershy silently endures the attention she receives from her fans. Though unhappy with her stressful and disquieting status as Photo Finish's model, she willingly accepts her fate so as to grant Rarity's wishes for Fluttershy not to fail Photo Finish. She, however, is unaware of Rarity's growing jealousy towards her until the very end. When Fluttershy is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to tellTwilight Sparkle her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that Twilight cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees Spike, imploring the baby dragon to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows him and Twilight all the way to the library. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness, most notably in Dragonshy, and to a lesser extent in Sonic Rainboom. In season one, Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. One instance is when Fluttershy cheers as loudly as she can for Rainbow Dash at the beginning of Sonic Rainboom, yet much to the latter's exasperation, can't manage more than a whisper. Season two shows them having grown closer to each other as friends despite their differences. She is afraid of dragons (with the stated exception of baby dragons such as Spike), and is hesitant to continue forward when she and the others embark on an expedition to deal with a sleeping dragon inDragonshy, relying heavily on her friends' encouragement. In the end, Fluttershy finds the courage to speak to the dragon when it begins harassing her friends, going so far as to raise her voice in anger and stand on its nose to look it in the eye as she lectures it. In Stare Master, she tames a wild cockatrice in a similar manner, becoming angry with it when it scares the Cutie Mark Crusaders; however, in this instance, the Stare is employed. She is reduced to tears by Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off when the griffon roars in her face. Afraid to be in the same room as Gilda during Pinkie Pie's party, Fluttershy attempts to voice her discomfort to Pinkie, who obliviously waves off her distress. In Luna Eclipsed, Fluttershy sequesters herself at home in her cottage during Nightmare Night, and refuses to answer the door until she learns that her visitor is Twilight. She is then forcibly brought out by Twilight to give Princess Luna a lesson in how to speak softly, with the Princess's "Royal Canterlot Voice" terrifying her. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy becomes "assertive" after attending a seminar from Iron Will. However, when she over-asserts herself, (e.g. going berserk when a mail carrier delivers her the wrong mail), Rarity and Pinkie attempt to intervene. In the end, she realizes her mistake after driving her friends away in tears, and with the help of her animal friends, locks herself in her cottage to prevent herself from causing anyone more harm. When Iron Will visits shortly afterwards to collect the fee for his seminar, Fluttershy uncharacteristically politely refuses him, eliciting shock from the onlooking Rarity and Pinkie Pie. She explains that she is evoking Iron Will's earlier guarantee that if a customer was not satisfied with his services, they would pay nothing; as she is not satisfied, she will not pay him. Iron Will relents and leaves, and her friends congratulate her on her new-found confidence. In Dragon Quest, she again displays her fear of dragons. Fluttershy pointedly refuses to watch the Dragon Migration with her friends, despite Twilight's coaxing. It culminates in Fluttershy pushing past Rainbow Dash and jumping out the window, fleeing the scene before any of them could follow her. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she tries to evade her responsibilities as a Pegasus to help create a tornado to move water to Cloudsdale from Ponyville's reservoir. After some insistence from Rainbow Dash, she reveals that she is afraid of humiliating herself by performing badly as a flyer in front of all the other Pegasi. She becomes even more discouraged after the anemometer (wing-power gauging machine) gives her wing-power as only 0.5. Her animals' motivation causes her to engage in a period of training and exercise, but her second attempt only puts her at 2.3, further diminishing her hopes for improvement. In the end, Twilight convinces her to help when the other Pegasi's wingpower proves not to be enough to create the tornado. With a sudden burst of determination, she manages to surpass all the other Pegasi in flying speed, completing the 800 wingpower minimum to create the tornado and resulting in the water successfully reaching Cloudsdale. In Castle Mane-ia she displays fear at the possibility of running into star spiders. In the episode Maud Pie, she tells Maud about spiders that live in Ponyville, saying that while they appear scary, they are "actually very sweet and help keep other, more dangerous insects away". When the ponies venture into the Everfree Forest seeking the Elements of Harmony, she is the only pony who does not engage in a fight with aManticore when it attacks them, and relieves a thorn embedded in its front paw. She later reveals to Twilight that she did not know about the thorn, but she shows consideration to the fierce Manticore regardless. This kind act entitles her to being the wielder of the element of kindness, as well as reveals her faithful and considerate handling of all types of animals. After humbling the dragon in Dragonshy and making it cry, she immediately consoles it and advises it to look for a more suitable place to sleep, successfully driving it away. In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she is the only pony who isn't easily affected by Discord's manipulation, prompting him to forcefully hypnotize her into her polar opposite (in her case, cruelty). In this state, she appears to take pleasure in causing others grief and distress, such as trampling the flowers in front of the library, dumping water on Twilight Sparkle and Spike and snatching the Elements of Harmony from Twilight. When Twilight Sparkle sets out to reverse Discord's effect on her friends using a "memory spell", Twilight and Applejack are forced to hogtie her and pin her to the floor, with Applejack standing on her tail to prevent her from flying away. Upon returning to normal, a horrified Fluttershy initially believes her corrupted state to be a "horrible dream". In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she is the only one of the main six who believes Discord can be shows him genuine kindness and friendship, eventually leading him to change his ways. In Filli Vanilli, when she sings for Big McIntosh in the Pony Tones, she accepts request after request for the Pony Tones to sing so she doesn't disappoint anyone. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, when she comes to care for a group of Breezies, Fluttershy learns to set aside her kindness and do what has to be done for the sake of everyone involved. In the episode Bridle Gossip, Fluttershy, as well as her friends, is affected by poison joke while chasing Zecora through the Everfree Forest, giving her a deep, masculine voice. While at first reluctant to even talk due to the embarrassment of her situation, she is finally brought to sing the Evil Enchantress song for Pinkie Pie in the same episode. After that, she and her friends are cured by Zecora by taking an herbal bubble bath. In Filli Vanilli, her secret love of singing and dedication to the Pony Tonesquartet push her to consume a solution of poison joke prepared by Zecora to replace the temporarily voiceless Big McIntosh from behind the curtain. However, after a few performances, she gets too into her new role and blows her own cover in public; the reaction is overwhelming and pushes her into hiding, and she takes an herbal bath to return her voice to normal. She ultimately accepts becoming a part of the Pony Tones quintet as herself, only agreeing to take "baby steps" toward larger audiences. In Bats!, Twilight accidentally transfers the vampire fruit bats desires into Fluttershy, causing her to transform into a vampire fruit bat-pony hybrid. As part of this transformation, she gains fangs, bat wings, red eyes, and bat-like ears, and her cutie mark changes into three pink bats. While in this form, Fluttershy easily outmaneuvers the rest of her friends in the air by using her heightened bat-like senses, while at the same time sucking the juice out of apples and spitting out their seeds. Twilight eventually manages to restore her back to normal. However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Fluttershy still has a small fang. Despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Fluttershy has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. In The Best Night Ever, Fluttershy slowly becomes frustrated when the animals living in the Canterlot castle gardens avoid her. Instead of continuing her kind and calm ways to earn the animal's trust, she decides to _make_ them love her by setting animal traps, hoping to trap them in a cage. Eventually, the shy Pegasus explodes, yelling and screaming, wanting the animals to love her. Fluttershy becomes angry when reminded that Discord will win if she is not able to catch Rainbow Dash in The Return of Harmony Part 2 (referring to Discord as a "big dumb meanie"). This is one instance where Fluttershy doesn't explode in anger, but expresses her anger in words. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy is too much of a "doormat", where a pony can easily take advantage of the situation to their own benefit. For example, if a pony purposely cuts Fluttershy, she apologizes, saying that the pony can go first. Pinkie Pie and Rarity say that Fluttershy should stand up for herself so that she isn't pushed around. After receiving motivational advice from Iron Will, a manly minotaur that helps ponies like Fluttershy, she becomes progressively more violent and aggressive, to the point of reducing Pinkie Pie and Rarity to tears with her insults. However, she changes her ways by the end of the episode. Fluttershy gives Twilight a threatening warning if anything happens to her animal friends during a magic trick in Magic Duel. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she angrily renounces her friendship with Discord when he abuses it. When all of the main cast gets sucked into Spike's comic book in Power Ponies, Fluttershy takes the role of Saddle Rager, who is part of a group of superheroes called the Power Ponies. Her power is based around anger, which didn't manifest until the climax of the episode, when she loses her temper after witnessing a firefly being smacked away by the Mane-iac, causing her to take the form of a huge muscular monster not unlike the Hulk. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, she becomes angry at the bees for trying to hurt Seabreeze after her attempts at kindness don't work on them. Despite being a Pegasus, Fluttershy does not usually help with the weather and does not use her wings as much as the other winged ponies. As shown in Dragonshy, she is also scared of heights, which is ironic in that Pegasi live in the clouds most of their lives. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to animals' care. Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. In Dragonshy, she delivers fish to a family of otters and gives worms to a family of birds to eat. In A Bird in the Hoof, she had just finished treating a mouse's broken leg before Angel reminded her of the luncheon for Princess Celestia, at which she discovers Celestia's "sick" bird,Philomena. Without the Princess's knowledge or permission, she takes the bird back to her cottage to try to recuperate it. However, her abilities prove to be ineffective in "healing" her; it is later revealed that Philomena is a phoenix and was simply nearing the end of her life cycle. In Lesson Zero, she appears to violently attack and injure a bear, but is actually giving it a rigorous massage to ease the tension in one of its shoulders. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy's communication talent is put to use when Applejack summons her to negotiate the removal of a dam with a family of beavers, who had caused flooding at Sweet Apple Acres by blocking a stream with said dam. She comes across a new species in Bats! - vampire fruit bats - and admits that it might take her a while to learn their language. After failing to persuade her friends that they aren't monsters, she suggests the possibility of giving the bats an area of the orchard as a sanctuary, which at the end of the episode becomes a reality. In the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Fluttershy is shown to know much about Breezies, such as their migratory patterns and native language (she speaks several words of it near the end of the episode). When a group of Breezies find themselves in Fluttershy's care, they form an attachment to her and don't want to leave her side. "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability Fluttershy employs when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. However, Fluttershy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Rarity is the first to use this name in an episode, while asking Fluttershy's if she had used it on Opal to get her to behave during the cat's grooming session, to which Fluttershy replies that she had not. Fluttershy is first seen using the Stare in Stare Master, employing it on her chickens to herd them back into the henhouse. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders notice that one of the chickens, Elizabeak, has escaped into the Everfree Forest, they disobey Fluttershy's orders to stay put and run off into the forest to search for the bird. When Fluttershy goes looking for the Crusaders, she comes across Twilight Sparkle petrified (turned to stone by a cockatrice) in the forest. She finds the Crusaders, but while she is trying to warn them of the danger they are in from the cockatrice, they are all ambushed by one, presumably the same one that petrified Twilight. It petrifies Elizabeak, then turns to Fluttershy and the Crusaders. Fluttershy, seeing the three fillies cowering behind her, becomes angry at it. She lectures the cockatrice, but when it won't back down, uses the Stare on it, ignoring the fact that as she must look it in the eye to do so, she is being turned to stone. The cockatrice finally relents (causing her own petrification to be reversed), and unpetrifies both Twilight Sparkle and Elizabeak at her command. She again uses The Stare at the end of Putting Your Hoof Down on Angel to make him eat his carrot salad. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Fluttershy attempts to use The Stare on the newly freed Discord to make him behave. It proves to be ineffective against him, though he briefly feigns being affected by it to mock her, even pretending to strangle himself. Her friends call upon her to use her Stare in Bats!, in order to keep the attention of the vampire fruit bats long enough for Twilight to alter their behavior with a spell. Fluttershy states that the Stare isn't "something [she] takes lightly", saying that she's taken a vow not to use it in dire emergencies; prior to using the Stare itself, she tells the bats that she hopes they can forgive her for doing so. Fluttershy is an average flier under normal circumstances, but is shown to be incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress. In Dragonshy, she is rendered paralyzed in midair upon hearing the dragon's snore at the bottom of the mountain, and is later shown to be incapable of crossing a chasm using her wings even after her anxiety had faded slightly. In the end, she casts aside her fear as she flies to her friends' rescue after Rainbow Dash launched a reckless assault that angered the dragon. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she does not fly in order to escape the hydra, though she is seen flapping her wings while running and jumping. In Putting Your Hoof Down, she forgets, or refuses, to fly above the two ponies' wagons, and instead demands for them to get out of the way. In the episode Wonderbolts Academy, after the Twinkling Balloon that she and her friends are traveling in is destroyed, she does not remember that she can to fly to safety until Cloudchaserrescues her. Fluttershy sheepishly pulls herself out of her rescuer's grasp and hovers in mid-air, to Cloudchaser's annoyance. Fluttershy appears to possess only average physical strength at best, as she is barely able to carry Twilight Sparkle a short distance in Friendship is Magic, part 2, even with Rainbow Dash's help. She also attempts to carry Rainbow Dash to her cottage in May the Best Pet Win! after Rainbow Dash asks for a pet, but when she is unable to lift her friend off the ground, Rainbow uses her own wings to propel both of them further up. Despite her shortcomings at flying, Fluttershy has still performed some remarkable flying feats. She whizzes past Rainbow Dash in The Mysterious Mare Do Well while dressed in a Mare Do Well costume, catching her by surprise. She also catches up to a weighed down Rainbow Dashwhile pulling two ponies and the Twinkling Balloon in The Return of Harmony Part 2. In Hurricane Fluttershy, her "wingpower" is initially measured as 0.5 (her fellow Pegasi measuring above 5 initially), with an exhaustive training session raising it to a mere 2.3. However, when flying with her fellow Pegasi, she exerts herself enough to help them achieve the missing 5 wingpower necessary to create the hurricane that would carry the water to Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash reminds her of what Rainbow considered to be a "wicked" nose dive to save a baby bird, implying that Fluttershy will perform whatever aerobatics are necessary to protect her animal friends. Earlier in the episode she had a flashback from when she and Rainbow Dash were in Summer Flight Camp as fillies. Her fear of heights led to her pitfalls as a Pegasus, which led to the other Pegasus foals teasing her and chorusing the chant: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!" which is changed at the end of the episode to: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can _really_ fly!" by the other Pegasi after they succeeded in bringing water up to Cloudsdale with her involvement in the task. While she usually gets around by walking or running, Fluttershy tends to hover and fly when she is very happy, or in high spirits. Additionally, she also will gracefully twirl and do small flips if she is singing at the same time. When singing about meeting the animals as a filly in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and speaking about her wish to see the animals in the private castle gardens during the Grand Galloping Gala in The Ticket Master, she goes airborne without seeming to notice that she did so. Helping Rainbow Dash chose a pet of her own also causes her to fly in her excitement, and when she and the others were invited to take part in Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she flies around in the air with Rainbow as they encircle each other. She also pursues Angel in Dragonshy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Stare Master in this manner. She is familiar with sewing, a skill Applejack describes as "freaky" in Suited For Success. She helps to finish the dress Rarity had designed for herself with her friends in this episode. She dislikes a revised dress Rarity made her at first, and when pressed to explain what she doesn't like, points out uneven pleats, machine stitching, etc. Fluttershy is also seen reading a magazine in Green Isn't Your Color while waiting for Rarity at the spa, and while getting her hair done in The Best Night Ever. Also, for an unexplained reason, she keeps Twilight's, hers, and Pinkie Pie's gala dresses, including the dress Rarity had dared Applejack to wear in Look Before You Sleep in her wardrobe at the cottage as seen in A Bird in the Hoof. When Fluttershy is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. She has several musical numbers in the show: her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash, Music in the Treetops, and Find the Music in You with The Ponytones. She idly hums the theme to the show in The Ticket Master and A Bird in the Hoof. She is also asked to provide the music for the wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In Filli Vanilli, she sings for her animal friends during Music in the Treetops and, as Flutterguy from the public eye, in Big McIntosh's place as the "fourth member" of The Pony Tones. Like any animal lover, Fluttershy has several animals that live with her or near her, though she never considers any of them as her "pets". Prominent among Fluttershy's pets is her bunny Angel. Introduced in the third episode, Angel is shown to have a bold and forceful personality in contrast to Fluttershy's soft-spoken and shy nature, often trying to motivate her to speak her mind and not let certain things dampen her spirits. Examples of this include A Bird in the Hoof, where he locks her out of the cottage to stop her from stalling by constantly returning to thank him, and The Ticket Master, where he insists on Fluttershy being more proactive in pursuing the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, in Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel is shown to be stubborn and temperamental when he refuses to eat a carrot salad she prepared for him and wants a more complicated recipe which Fluttershy refers to as his 'Special Recipe'. In addition to Angel, Fluttershy appears to have several more animals that she pals around with more often than not. Among these are a hummingbird named Hummingway, a pair of otters, a chicken named Elizabeak and a mouse called Mr Mousey. In the chapter book _Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell_, it's stated that she's gotten a new fruit bat called Toby. There are far more animals that accompany her at random times, such as squirrels, mice, bats, and even a bear on occasion, but most of these have not been given names yet. Fluttershy lives in a cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest and on the outskirts of Ponyville. It appears in several episodes throughout the series. The cottage's roof is covered in grass and bushes and is filled with runways, holes and perches for animals such as birds, mice and etc. In Stare Master, it is revealed that Fluttershy also has a chicken coop in her cottage's backyard. In May the Best Pet Win!, Fluttershy is delighted to hear that Rainbow Dash wants a pet and takes her to the backyard, where she presents her friend with a great variety of animals to choose from. Fluttershy's cottage is named "Fluttershy's Cabin" in Gameloft's mobile game.

Pinkie: Here you go!

Degakuman: Thank you! (eating) Yummy! It's so delicious!

Pinkie: Yeah! I could help you since you're so cute!

Fluttershy: Yeah. You stay with us so you won't get lost.

Degakuman: Okay! I'll do that!

Pinkie: Yippee! A pet of our own! (hugs Degakuman)

Degakuman: (laughs)


	8. Episode 8: Hatenko

Episode 8: Hatenko

Hatenko: Hm... I wonder where Don Patch is? He mustn't went off somewhere.

Lucy: (wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit with yellow stars on it) Wow... The water feels nice!

Hatenko: Huh?!

**Lucy Heartfilia** (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア _Rūshi Hātofiria_) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.[3] However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails.[6]She is buxom, and a curvaceous body.[3] Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in).[1] These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less.[4] Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.[5]Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.[3] She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.[7] Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[8] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.[4] She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.[9] However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.[10] Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,[11] unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.[12] Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.[13] Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.[14] Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends.

Aquarius: It is. Very perfect water, huh?!

**Aquarius** (アクエリアス _Akueriasu_), _"The Water Bearer"_ (宝瓶宮 _Hōheikyū_), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key was owned by Lucy Heartfilia until she sacrificed it in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King.[1] Aquarius resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair, and large bust. She has blue eyes with no pupils. Aquarius wears dark blue bikini top. On each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. Aquarius also wields an urn that acts as the basis of the Water Magic she employs in battle. This design reflects her respective zodiac sign; "Aquarius" is often depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which a pouring stream of water emerges. Aquarius is a moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. While other Celestial Spirits serve Lucy obediently, Aquarius is irritated by her. When summoned, Aquarius will either attack the opponent, Lucy, or both of them, depending on her mood.[2] Despite this, Aquarius does care for Lucy's well-being.[3] She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to whom she shows a completely different side of herself. Additionally, she threatens Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio lest Lucy become a "drowned corpse."[4] When Lucy is in her presence, Aquarius tends to make remarks about having a boyfriend since Lucy doesn't have one.[5] As time progresses, however, Aquarius' attitude toward Lucy becomes more lenient.[6] Aquarius' previous master had been Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. When Layla retired from her work as a Mage because of her health problems, she entrusted Aquarius' Key to another Mage with instructions to present it to Lucy if she chose to be a Celestial Spirit Mage.[7] Aquarius' key was the first key that Lucy ever received.[8] Because there weren't any other children to play with, Lucy would summon Aquarius as a playmate. This greatly infuriated Aquarius, however, learning why Lucy summoned her, the celestial spirit couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. [9]

Virgo: Princess, do you want some tropical punch?

**Virgo** (バルゴ _Barugo_), _"The Maiden"_ (処女宮 _Shojokyū_), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Everlue. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Whilst she was with Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc, it's shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires her to do so. Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist.[2] This is a little ironic, since she is the **Maiden**. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess"(姫 _Hime_).

Lucy: Yes, please! I'm getting thirsty anyway.

Virgo: Okay.

Aries: Could I have some, too? I'm sorry!

Virgo: Alright.

**Aries** (アリエス _Ariesu_), _"The White Lamb"_ (白羊宮_Hakuyōkyū_), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.[1]In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance. Aries is very shy and polite.[1] She frequently apologizes (_sumimasen/Gomen'nasai_), even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner.[3] Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner.[4][5] In the year X781, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, a Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her, and as a shield during battles. Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob saw such mistreatment and warned Karen that she should take care of her Spirits. In a rage, Karen accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted her.[6] As punishment, Karen vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit; however, before she could act on her threat, Leo stepped in by summoning himself to take Aries' place, accused Karen of mistreating her Spirits and demanded the Celestial Spirit Mage break her contracts with Aries and himself. When Karen refused, Leo threatened to remain in the human world until she agreed, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen died at the hands of Angel of the Oración Seis, who took Aries' key as her own.[7][8]

Taurus: Moorvaluos, Lucy! You look stunning in that bikini! Is there going to be more beautiful girls here?!

Lucy: Taurus!

**Taurus** (タウロス _Taurosu_), _"The Golden Bull"_ (金牛宮_Kingyūkyū_), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows,[1] and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.[2] Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.[2][1] During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Taurus appeared with a different outfit. This outfit resembles those used by gladiators. He now wears a cingulum, whose belt has the Taurus symbol on it, and a shoulder pad with the same symbol on it on his left shoulder with two straps that lead to his back. He also uses boots that are thicker on the leg part, and have strips on the upper part.[3] Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body.[4] When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side.[5] Taurus and Lucy made a contract on a meadow with cows and windmills. Taurus promised that he will always protect Lucy, and her body.[6]

Cancer: Hey, Lucy~ebi. Don't you want a new harcut~ebi?

Lucy: No thanks. I'm good.

**Cancer** (キャンサー _Kyansā_), _"The Giant Crab"_ (巨蟹宮_Kyokaikyū_), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. LikeWarren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Cancer appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a coat designed with Cancer's symbols on it. Also he wears shoes instead of boots, and his scissors are larger and more rectangular. Despite a less sharp format, the scissors were able to cut a very powerful Hair Magic spell.[1] Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word _-kani_(_crab_); however, Cancer actually says _-ebi_ (_shrimp_) at the end of his sentences.[2] This shocked and displeased Happy. In the anime, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza. He acts in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with _-choki_, meaning _snip_ instead of _-ebi_. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald.[3] Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses.[4] Cancer used to be owned by Layla Heartfilia. Before her death, she passed on her keys to different owners. Eventually, when Lucy Heartfilia became older, she was given Cancer's key, along with Aquarius's key.[5] Cancer appears to be remarkably dexterous and fast, being capable of performing swift hand movements, and wielding his signature scissors with great speed: he has repeatedly proven himself able to cut down enemies' hair with extreme accuracy, not leaving a single snick on their head. He does it in a single instant, appearing as though as he struck them only once, while in fact he has performed a number of separate cuts.[18] Cancer's rapidity is enough for him to shave several opponents in mere seconds, not leaving them the time to fight back.[7][9] Cancer is Lucy's hairdresser because of his weapon which seems to be two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles, which he can also use to cut hair. Lucy uses Cancer to cut her hair or to make a new hairstyle for her or her enemies. Cutting an enemy's hair seems to knock him out.[7] It is also shown that his scissors are sharp enough to cut through weapons such as swords and hammers.[3] After Lucy powered up by unlocking her "Second Origin," Cancer apparently gets new scissors. This pair of scissors is longer, with a square-tip, and doesn't have a crab-claw design on the handle.[1]

Hatenko: Excuse me?

Lucy: Huh?

Hatenko: It seems that you're relaxing just fine.

Lucy: Yeah... The whole Fairy Tail gang are here, too.

Hatenko: Fairy Tail?

Lucy: Fairy Tail is one of guilds of Fiore. That's we are from.

Hatenko: And you are one of the members?

Lucy: That's right! I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Just call me Lucy!

Hatenko: I'm Hatenko. Nice to meet you.

Lucy: Hatenko?

Hatenko: That's correct.

Lucy: Huh? Are you a Celestial Spirit Nage, too?!

Hatenko: What?!

Lucy: It's just that you have a key and I was curious if you are a Celestial Spirit Mage!

Hatenko: No. But, I'm the user of the Fist of the Key.

Virgo: Fist of the Key?

Lucy: You're back! Thanks for the drinks!

Virgo: You're welcome, princess.

Hatenko: Are these Zodiac Signs?

Lucy: Yeah! These have a golden gate keys.

Hatenko: Interesting...

Lucy: It is!

Hatenko: Anyway, do you want to go somewhere else than here?

Lucy: Um... Okay... Come on, everyone!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves somewhere else)


End file.
